Hello Again
by del-kaidin
Summary: This is a continuation of Goodbyes, both stories stand alone or can be read together. Kagome struggles to raise Inu Yasha and her son. But can she get passed their three days together? Or will she even have to? COMPLETED
1. Afterbirth

**Hello Again  
Chapter 1 - Afterbirth **

  
  
Kagome chewed the end of the pen, her concentration centered on the paper before her. The answers to the small questions on it, those were always the most difficult. Months, she had spent months preparing, knowing that this faced her eventually. Now that the day was here she was still confused. There were only three questions left. She stared down at the paper thinking through her answers. A small gurgle brought her attention to the small bassinet at her bedside. "So little one which shall it be, hmm? Kenmaru or Kenyasha? Kenyasha ... hmm ... That was your Uncle Souta's choice. It is close to your daddy's name. Yes, it is. I do like it but ... I think I like Kenmaru better." Quickly she wrote her son's name down in the correct box. "One down two to go." She told him. Her thoughts turned to the one box she dreaded, Father's name. She could lie and put unknown. But the idea of denying Inu Yasha's paternity of their son. No, she couldn't do that. Once again the scratch of the pen carefully filling in the box was heard. Family name. 'Lovely, just lovely' she thought. I could give you my family name Higarashi, but that's not right either. But then, Inu Yasha had no last name. Actually, she reminded herself, only damios or samurai had last names during the Sengoku Jidai. Finally giving up, lifting the remote she turned on the TV. Absently she flipped channels finally settling on anime. She hadn't seen this one before, something about a vampire princess, and demons. Wait. The word they were using for youkai, it was shinwa, myth... With a smile and mouthing arigatou to the TV, she filled in the final two boxes.   
  
She had always been careful when filling out forms. Kagome read over the form to be sure everything was filled out. Baby's name: Shinwa, Kenmaru. Mother's Name: Higarashi, Kagome. Father's Name: Shinwa, Inuyasha. Mothers date of Birth. Father's date of birth, she had forgotten that.. Hmmm should she truthfully answer that one? She thought chuckling softly. Deciding that might not be such a good idea, she thought for a moment more. Inu Yasha... Inu Yasha... well he would definitely have been born in the year of the dog she decided. Western astrology, it was a favorite of Yuka's. Now what had she said about the personalities, a frown crossed her face. Finally she decided on March 22, 1970. With a nod congratulating herself on her own cleverness. An Aries Dog. Yes that was definitely Inu Yasha. Then she giggled, she'd made Inu Yasha eleven years older than she was. Well it was better than five hundred and sixty five, she had to admit. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. Just as she was about to call out for whomever to enter, the door opened revealing her doctor and two others. "Hello Dr. Watanabe." She began to panic when the other two doctors went Kenmaru's bassinet and started examining his little ears.   
  
"Shouldn't be too difficult, there is some musculature ..." one of the doctor's examining her son muttered. She turned to glare at the two.   
  
"Kagome," Doctor Watanabe said gently drawing her attention back to him. "I was speaking with my colleagues. We feel that it would not be to difficult to give your little boy normal appearing ears." The gray haired doctor smiled gently sure that the young mother would be thrilled, "I know your insurance won't cover the cost completely but there are several organizations that.."   
  
"No." The one word from her silenced him, "You will not touch my son's ears."   
  
"Now Kagome, you don't want your son laughed at when he gets school aged..."   
  
"Then I will home-school my son. The answer remains no. Dr. Watanabe, I do thank you for being concerned, but the Kami wanted my son's appearance to be this way. I will not challenge the will of the Kami." She said hoping the fact her family ran the sunset shrine would register with the doctor.   
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. I suppose I will just have to convince his father, one Shinwa Inuyasha."   
  
"Keh, good luck finding him." She muttered glaring at the doctor as she lifted Kenmaru out of the bassinet and held him. Protecting him from those who wished him harm. Not realizing how much she had sounded like Inu Yasha in that moment.   
  
"I see so the boys father deserted you before the birth." The doctor failed to notice the rolled eyes from the teen. "Where was the last place you saw him?"   
  
'Should I truthfully answer?' she asked herself, chuckling at the thought of the doctor's response to, "In Edo five hundred years ago, being carried off by Kikyou's Shini-dama-chuu, to be dragged to hell." She settled for a very edited version, "Flying off to see his ex-girlfriend."   
  
"Do you know where he was going?"   
  
She sighed heavily, the man wasn't letting go of this bone. "I think the destination was hell," she snapped. "Look, Doctors, I absolutely, positively, without a doubt forbid any surgery on my son to change his ears!" She yelled at the three. Had Inu Yasha or any of her friends from the Sengoku Jidai been there they would have know it was time to back off.   
  
"Miss Higurashi," One of the other doctor's tried. "With this surgery your son will not be exposed to the cruel ridicule, that his ears will cause. It is in his best interest if we surgically alter them."   
  
"You wish to do what to his ears?" A silken voice asked drawing attention to the man at the door. His dark eyebrow was raised ever so slightly. The tasteful black wool pinstripe suit, with its classic styling emphasizing his GQ model frame. His silver hair trimmed neatly, his golden eyes glittering dangerously.   
  
Kagome recognized the demon before her instantly. He may have concealed his markings, trimmed his poison dripping claws. He may even have tried repeatedly to kill her and Inu Yasha, but in this crazy situation he was the one she trusted. Climbing out of the bed she, carefully skirted the doctors to stand behind him. "Please," she begged softly, knowing he would hear. "Help me, Sesshomaru."   
  



	2. Uncle Sesshy & Auntie Rin

**Hello Again  
Chapter 2 - Uncle Sesshy and Aunt Rin **

  
  
Only someone very familiar with the business man/youkai standing in the room would have noticed the almost nonexistent nod indicating he had heard and agreed. Glittering golden eyes never left the three doctors before him. He studied each of them carefully committing the names embroidered on their starched white jackets to memory. With unhurried steps he moved away from the door and into the room, stopping at the bedside. His eyes flitted across the area lighting on a single sheet of paper. Lifting the paper that rested innocently on the bedside table his eyes dropped momentarily to read it. Once again the dark eyebrow raised, the barest hint of a smirk crossed his lips. With a negligent shrug he put the paper back down. Clearing his throat he assured that the attention which he commanded stayed on him, Sesshomaru spoke. "There will be no surgery done on Shinwa Kenmaru's ears. Which of you is Miss. Higarashi's obstetrician?" He waited while the doctors exchanged glances. One of the doctors opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by that same silken voice. "You will sign Miss Higarashi and her son's release papers immediately." Kagome slumped in relief. Not only was Sesshomaru agreeing with her on the surgery he was going to have her released.   
  
"Sir, you are in no position to..."   
  
A perfectly manicured finger stopped the doctor's comments. "I'm afraid Doctor Watanabe, I am. You see," He proceeded to calmly list the reasons he was. "First, I am the administrator of this hospital. Second, I can refuse to allow you to practice medicine in this hospital. Third, Shinwa Inuyasha is my half-brother, which makes me family. Fourth, my brother is currently listed as missing and I have his power of attorney. Fifth, with said power of attorney I am able to make decisions concerning his son. As for the ears, you three doctors are so worried about, they are a family trait. I did not inherit them however my half-brother and one of my sons did. As you can see I am in quite an excellent position to make such a request."   
  
"Sessho, you are being a bit harsh." A softly scolding, yet teasing feminine voice filled the silence the room that had fallen. Kagome turned to see a beautiful woman walk in, her pink sweater skirt outfit with its lace trim hugged the woman in all the right places, yet remained just as elegant as his suit. "Of course, we could hear Kagome yelling from the elevator, so I would agree that it was necessary." Placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders she looked down at the infant. "Oh aren't you just precious." She cooed, as a finger tapped the tiny nose. "Such a handsome little boy, yes you are." Looking up she smiled into the stunned girls face, "He is going to look just like his daddy. So how much longer before we can take them home, dear?" She turned her gaze to meet his.   
  
"H..Home?" Kagome stuttered. Her eyes darting from the deep brown eyes of the woman to the golden eyed gaze of the demon. Confusion flooding her.   
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze to his brother's female. "Hai Kagome. You and Kenmaru will be returning to our home. I have arranged for my wife's physician to take over your and his care." When the miko would have argued he continued, "Inuyasha and I may have had our differences but that is in the past. That is where they remain, in the past, in our youth. You will stay with us." With a long suffering sigh he turned his attention back to the doctors, whom had been clearing their throats to gain it. "Have the release orders been written?"   
  
Flustered the doctor's mouth opened and shut a few time before he was able to find his voice. "Sir there is no way that you are Kagemusha-san, he has been the administrator of this hospital for the past nineteen years. While you may be the child's Uncle and hold his father's power of attorney, the fact remains the genetic defect of the ears..."   
  
"Did you just call my son defective?" A growl came from a source that caused the demon lord's eyes to widen. Beside his wife the teenage miko was growling. Not as powerful as an inu youkai or even an inu hanyou, but most definitely a growl. "You bastard, Kenmaru is perfect. From the tip of his adorable ears to the soles of his feet."   
  
"Woman, calm yourself." Sesshomaru barked, yet he too was glaring at the doctor, "I said it was a family trait, not a defect. Please refrain from altering my statements. As for being Kagemusha-san I can quite assure you that I am he, and yes I did become administrator at this hospital nineteen years ago. Another of our family traits is we age gracefully. I am much older than I appear Doctor." He straightened the silk tie at his throat and continued. "I am, however, beginning to question your bedside manner and if it is in the best interest of our patients." The barely veiled threat hung in the air. "Now discharge orders... I would hope you could have them ready in five minutes."   
  
"Kagemusha-san," began one of the doctors, a younger man with dark brown eyes, "I do wish you and Miss. Higarashi would reconsider about the boy's ears. I understand that they are a genetic trait within your family, but think of the ridicule, prejudice and teasing the boy will be subjected too. While the surgery could still be performed in a few months, it would be much easier..."   
  
"Young man, my daughter has made her position perfectly clear." Mrs. Higarashi, said firmly entering the room. "Also Kagemusha-san has said it would be something his family would not want. He also asked for you to discharge my daughter. Well I am requesting that as well, or you can bring the Against Medical Advice papers which I'm sure Kagome will happily sign." Kagome leaned against her mother in relief, nodding her agreement.   
  
Finally surrendering the doctors wrote the discharge orders and handed the chart to the passing nurse as they left the room. Kaiya Higarashi, calmly took her grandson from her daughters arms. Smiling at the well dressed couple, "I am Kaiya Higarashi, Kagome's mother. Now as I know exactly who this baby's father is, and while I do appreciate the support of my daughters decision. Who are you?"   
  
Sesshomaru looked at the elder ningen who had so neatly handled the situation. Respect growing for her not calling him to task before gaining her daughter's and grandson's release. Nodding his head in acknowledgment of that respect, he allowed a rare smile to cross his face. Before he could speak Kagome answered.   
  
"He wasn't lying, Moma. This is Inu Yasha's brother Sesshomaru and his wife." Kagome smiled apologetically at the beautiful woman at her side.   
  
"Don't you recognize me, Kagome?" At the teens shake of her head the woman snapped her fingers, "Of course the last time you saw me, I was six and wore my hair like this." She said pulling a section up into a ponytail on one side of her head.   
  
"Rin?" Kagome breathed, wrapping her arms around the now adult girl. "But how? I don't..." Quickly she took the baby back from her mother. "Kenmaru this is your Uncle Sesshy and Auntie Rin."   
  



	3. Thre You'll Be

**Hello Again  
Chapter 3 - "There You'll Be" **

_The lyrics to "There You'll Be" have been removed from this chapter to bring it into compliance with the posted ruling of April 27th. I know it affects the narrative and I apologize._

Kagome smoothed the chocolate brown dress, then picked up the matching cardigan. The turtleneck dress was simple and beautiful. Lifting the necklace from it's place in her jewelry box she slipped it over her head. Her finger tracing over each bead and claw of it. She blinked back her tears. Not tonight, she wasn't going to cry over Inu Yasha tonight. She chuckled at herself she made that promise each night; and each night she cried herself to sleep. She knew her mother, Sesshomaru, Souta, and Rin all told her it was time to let him go. Move on with her life, it had been fifteen months since they had parted and still he haunted her every waking moment. In her dreams he still held her, protecting her from all the heartache and pain the world piled on a teenage unwed mother.

A soft coo from the crib caught her attention. Turning she looked at the second love of her life. He was going to have her gray eyes, with his white hair and golden beige skin on him they would look silver, she had hoped he would have Inu Yasha's gold. "What is it handsome? Hmm? Momma is going out with her friends and your gonna stay with your Auntie Rin." She smiled as Kenmaru reached his hands up to her. Lifting him she hugged him close, blinking back the tears that threatened again. It wasn't fair, Inu Yasha would never see his son, never see his first step. Never hear him say Papa for the first time. Then would he have been born without their bargain? A tugging sensation caused her to look down and see his fist closed around a bead. "Yes sweetie, this was your daddy's." She walked over to the wall and pointed to the sword that hung there. "So is that. That is your daddy's sword. It was made from your grand daddy's fang."

Lifting the heavy diaper bag she headed out of her wing of the huge home. She hadn't wanted to move in, but Sesshomaru and Rin had convinced her it was best. She had to admit they were right. She had been able to attend cram school and get into a university. If not for their help she would be working at the shrine or some burger joint. She would be starting with her friends. But, things had changed, she had found what was important and lost it. She would gladly give up everything to go back, to be in held in Inu Yasha's arms one more time. But, he had taught her in so many little ways to be strong. To reach higher than others expected, to show the world what it could be, not what it was. He expected to make the world better for their son. Her chin lifted, she couldn't let him down. In a strange way he was still taking care of them. His vow before Shippo, Kiarara and Myoga, she had learned, wasn't just words. Sesshomaru had explained it. The vow, was one an Inuyoukai took before going into battle, if he had not claimed a mate. He would either return and take the female as his mate or his family would take her in and she would be treated as his widow.

Yuka, Eri, Ayumie and Hojo were waiting for her at the door. Handing Kenmaru to his aunt, Kagome kissed her son's cheek. "Be a good boy." She admonished gently chuckling at the smile that crossed his face. She took a moment and gave Sesshomaru the number of the club they would be at. He surprised her by handing her a cell phone.

"It is capable of receiving pictures, so we will send you some when we put him down. It will also be easier than trying to keep up with a slip of paper." Sesshomaru explained. His arms went around Rin's waist as the four girls and Hojo left for their night out. "I don't like that boy." He grumbled.

Rin laughed, "Oh Sessho, you wouldn't like him if he was the god emperor of the earth. You're still mad at your brother for his decision to go with Kikyou."

"Hmph." he snorted before kissing her cheek. "You are always your most beautiful when holding a baby, Rin."

"Flatterer." She teased turning her head to kiss him gently. His lips as soft and sensual as always.

The foursome walked down the street, looking up Kagome noticed the moon was dark. "New Moon." She muttered. New images flooded her mind. His look of helplessness after being bitten by the spider youkai. His soft admission, he liked her scent. Inu Yasha was always so much gentler on the night of the new moon. She remembered one new moon, right after Goshinki had broken Tetsusaiga. It was the first time Sango had seen the change. Miroku pointing out the missing ears and fangs. Then later the two of them sitting sharing a couple of sodas. There had been a breeze that night, his midnight black hair blew gently, his violet eyes so much gentler than the normal gold, yet still they held the same strength. Inu Yasha would always complain he felt useless and week on those nights. She had never told him. Never told him that he was never weak. His constant presence had filled her heart and soul. Never once had she felt in danger as long as he was near.

"Earth to Kagome." Yuka called laughing until she saw the pain etched on her friends face. "Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing. This the place?" Yuka nodded and they entered the new karaoke bar.

Hours passed and slowly each of the girls realized that Kagome was thinking of something. But, it wasn't until she stood and sang her song. When she had chosen the song, the DJ had scoffed at such a powerful sad song being sung by a kid. But as her eyes closed at the first bar of music and her voice lifted it spellbound the audience. Never once did she open her eyes, but the words seem to come from the depths of her soul. The women of the audience were reaching for tissues by the second verse, the men were shifting uncomfortably by the third. As she finished not a dry eye remained.

"Guys, I'm gonna catch a cab and go home. It was fun. Good night." Kagome started to leave, but Hojo's hand on her arm stopped her, "Yes Hojo?"

"You loved him didn't you? The guy ... the baby's father. Even now after he ran off to his old girlfriend, you still love him." He asked.  
"Hai Hojo. I loved him from the moment I first saw him until the last moment I saw him. I never meant to lead you on. But, there will never be anyone else. I'm sorry." Kagome answered.

"I hope he comes back to you Higarashi. I hope he realizes how special you are." He watched her nod and leave.

Arriving back at the mansion Kagome went to her room. Kenmaru would all ready be asleep in the crib in Sesshomaru and Rin's room. Carefully she lifted Tetsusaiga off it's hooks and carried it into the bedroom. Climbing onto her bed she curled her body around the ancient sword and once again cried herself to sleep.


	4. Flashback

**Hello Again  
Chapter 4 - Flashback **

  
  
Inu Yasha collapsed onto Kagome, supporting his weight on trembling arms, as yet another release gripped him. His breath was harsh as he gasped for air taking in her scent. He licked at her neck, wanting to mark her as his knowing he couldn't. Settling for committing the taste of her skin and the feel of her surrounding him to memory. The dulcet tones of her voice as she spoke. The very words themselves he wrapped within his heart. "Inu Yasha...never...never forget what we shared...these three days will always be the most precious three days of my life." Moments later the first rays of the sun appeared. For the first time since she had unsealed him from the Goshinboku he cursed the dawn. "Please tell me our last days together are as precious to you as they are to me...never forget me Inu Yasha. I will always love you with all of my heart." she whispered. Pulling from her he rose not trusting his voice he silently dressed. Keeping his back to her to hide the tears that filled his golden eyes. He didn't want to leave her. Why had he foolishly made that promise? He questioned himself. The scent of her tears assaulted his nose as he finished tying Tetsusaiga to his belt. Still holding back his on tears he turned, reaching out for her. Wrapping a light yukata around to cover her body she took his offered hand and stepped out as the first ray of light touched the door.   
  
Inu Yasha squinted against the brightness of the morning as he stepped out Kagome at his side. Growling softly at the Shini-dama-chuu beginning to circle the village. Pulling Kagome to him he brushed her lips with his, as she opened them to his request he deepened the kiss. His hands raced across her body filling his memories with her. Letting every ounce of love he felt for the woman in his arms shine in his kiss. She answered her passion and sadness matching his. Her hands making their own journey along his spine. Breaking the kiss he looked into her gray eyes, cupping her cheek gently with one hand he swallowed then whispered, "The past three days, I will carry with me through hell. They will give me strength to get through the torments. If there was no promise, I would never leave your side. If our child is a son I want you to give him Tetsusaiga when he's older. If our child is a girl I want you to give her my rosary. Never let them doubt that I wished to be there for them. Tell him or her I loved their mother with everything that is within me and that I always will. I swear Kagome, I'll never stop trying to come back to you." He felt her nod and the soft kiss she placed on his palm. Removing Tetsusaiga from his belt he placed it in her hand as he stepped back. His hand trailing down her shoulder and arm. Their hands locked for a moment with a gentle squeeze he continued backwards. Finally only their fingertips touched before the distance made touching impossible. Backing towards the Shini-dama-chuu waited, his eyes never left her face.   
  
He felt the Shini-dama-chuu wrap around him lifting him. His eyes never left hers, he bit his lip to keep from calling out to her. What needed to be said had been said. He knew the instant he had disappeared from her view, watched as she crumpled to the ground hugging his sword near. He started to struggle, then ceased. He knew he could easily defeat the Shini-dama-chuu, but it would only cause Kagome more pain. His bowed, his eyes closed he allowed the snakes to carry him off away. Finally he felt earth beneath his feet, as the snakes released him. Kikyou was waiting, her scent filling the air. Opening his eyes he looked at the woman who had once held his heart.   
  
"Inu Yasha are you prepared to honor your promise to me?" She asked. She carefully studied his face for any hint of deception.   
  
"Let's just go Kikyou. I'm here as I promised. Ready to go to hell with you. Give you peace."   
  
"I am glad, Inu Yasha. Glad that you have chosen me over my reincarnation." She said coming to stand before him.   
  
"No Kikyou. I would, if given a choice, choose her. But, I made a foolish promise to you first. I will not break my word. For if I did I would not deserve her love." He told her honestly.   
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she opened the gate to hell. Kikyou watched as his eyes closed, but never did his arms go around her. Pulling her with her she descended through the gate. As it closed above them she stepped away. "We are here." She said.   
  
"You dare bring a pure and living soul here? You will pay for bringing him." A voice came from every direction. Kikyou and Inu Yasha both looked around. Each felt thousand of hands grabbing hold of them. Inu Yasha tried to fight the ones holding him to go to Kikyou, but was unable to free himself. He watched as the miko was pulled away from him. Her screams echoing in the vastness of the cavern. The voice continued, "You can not stay here." Looking down he watched as a crystal began to form at his feet inching it's way up his body, encompassing him. He tried to fight against it but he felt the magic close around him stronger than any he had ever encountered. The last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him was the voice saying "Forget." The gates of hell opened and the crystal was expelled from its depths. The villagers of Kofu ran as Mt Fuji erupted. None saw the crystal encased hanyou be buried by the molten rock.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Present day Japan  
Sesshomaru & Rin's Home   
  
"I'm off." Kagome chirped grabbing her white coat. "You be good for Auntie Rin, sweetie. Blow me a kiss."   
  
"Hai mama." Kenmaru smiled at his momma, bringing his clawed hand to his mouth "MMMMMMMMWaaa" And flung the arm in her direction. Laughing when his mamma caught the kiss and gobbled it up.   
  
Sesshomaru was enjoying his morning tea, watching the news and Rin play with a four year old Kenmaru. Kagome had just her started her residency. He was quite proud of the miko, she had studied hard, was raising a well adjusted pup and still managed to graduated a year before her fellow med students. Turning back to the TV he listened to the special report.   
  
"And at the construction site of the new highway past Mt. Fuji a remarkable find was made yesterday afternoon." The camera paned to a group of men hovering around a section of rock. "Buried within a lava flow is a crystal and with in that crystal what appears to be a human figure. Archeologist are working now to extract the crystal." The camera zoomed in to show the crystal.   
  
Sesshomaru spat the tea out. Kenmaru giggled at his Uncles antics and clapped his little hands. Sesshomaru's eyes widening at what he was seeing on the screen. He had seen that profile too many times in his youth, to not recognize what he was seeing. Even if the only thing visible was the sleeve of a red kimono, a few strands of silver white hair, a red clothed leg, and a bare foot. "Kami-sama, they found him."   
  
"Found who dear?" Rin asked looking at the television. "Sessho? We need to get this off the news. Now!"   
  



	5. LockedUnlocked

**Hello Again  
Chapter 5  
Locked/Unlocked **

  
  
Save for the table the woman had requested, the only objects were a chair and the large crystal encompassed hanyou. It had been two years since they had found him. It had cost him a small fortune to get and keep the discovery off the news. Luck had smiled on them and Kagome had not seen the news that morning. From the observation room high above the floor Sesshomaru watched the woman go through her rituals. He knew moments after she started it wouldn't work. Too many attempts by too many mikos, magicians, witches and even once a catholic priest. Nothing broke through the crystal. Not even his poison claws put a scratch in the surface. It broke diamond cutters as if they were made of tissue paper.   
  
Long after the woman had gone, paid her exorbitant fee, Sesshomaru walked around the crystal taking his seat he looked into the unchanging face of his brother. "How do we get you out?" He asked, taking a seat in the only chair in the room. With a deep sigh he leaned forward resting his elbow on his knee. "Why, little brother? Why did you go with Kikyou? Even father would never have demanded that you uphold that promise. You held yourself to a higher standard than anyone else ever did. I envied you. I can admit that now. You were a natural leader, at that time I led by intimidation and fear. I've learned over the years what you knew instinctively."   
  
"You should see your son, otouto. He's six now. So bright and full of mischief, much like you were at that age. Soon Kagome will have to decide if she wishes to teach him a sealing spell or to home school him. Kenmaru, always full of smiles and laughter. His birthday was yesterday. You should see him, he's you made over, with the exception of his mother's gray eyes."   
  
"Your female, Kagome is a remarkable woman. She will soon enter the third and final year of her residency. She made chief resident of the emergency room at the hospital on her own. She almost turned it down thinking I was behind the offer. She will be an excellent doctor. Treating you all those times I suppose. The other doctors say if she is unable to save a patient, they arrived dead." He chuckled and sat up his arm draped casually across the back of the chair. "So, how did you get in there? That is an interesting question, but the more intriguing one is how do we get you out." He asked changing the subject. "Only Rin, Kouga and I know you have been found. Kouga has become quite an asset. Yes, otouto I know all about him and Kagome. From both of them actually. After Kenmaru was born he asked me if he could take her as his. I'm glad I forced him to honor five years of mourning if you were not found. Not that it would change her feelings. Other than Kenmaru she looks at no other man in any way but friendship. Kouga has implanted a birth certificate, credit rating, school history for you in the government computers. Even created a fictitious plane crash to explain your absence. Of course Kagome did give you a last name, Shinwa."   
  
Standing he walked to the crystal, "I think I know how to get you out now. Let's just hope she doesn't purify me for not telling her we had found you, two years ago." Placing his hand on it, the demon lord smiled, "I hope you and I can get along. Good day otouto." He walked out locking the door behind him. He climbed the stairs to the bottom level of the hospital. Making his way to his office he stopped as always in the emergency department. Stepping into the department managers office on some pretext he watched the miko work. Most wouldn't see the violet of her aura. After a few minutes, taking the nonconsequential papers he stepped out of the office, asking for Dr. Higurashi to come by his office at the end of her shift. It wasn't until he reached his office that he discovered the young doctor was working a twenty hour shift.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Kagome leaned back against the elevator, her eyes closed. All she wanted to do was go home. Play with Kenmaru for a bit and then crash. Her twenty hour shift had turned into thirty two hours of hell. No, she thought if it would have been hell Inu Yasha would have been there. OK so it was thirty two hours of .... fighting Naraku. Instead of getting in her car and heading home, she was making her way to Sesshomaru's office. She had only been on four hours when the department head had told her Kagemusha-san wanted to see her at the end of her shift. Twenty eight hours of juvenile, "Higurashi's in trouble" from the other residents. Oh sometimes she just wanted to say, "He's my son's uncle, morons." But, she always denied herself that pleasure. No one knew that there was any type of Kagemusha and her. When she started her residency she had insisted no special treatment because of their connection. He had agreed.   
  
Her fingers absently played with the necklace she wore, rubbing along the smooth ivory and rough wood that made it up. It was the only piece of jewelry she ever wore, except her watch. No matter how bad the case, how rude the family, or demanding her teachers one touch of the necklace calmed her.   
  
The soft ding of the elevator caught her attention, looking up at the floor she stepped off and headed towards Sesshomaru's office. His secretary smiled at her and motioned her to go on in. Nodding Kagome stepped in. "You wished to see me Kagemusha-san?" She asked closing the door.   
  
"Have a seat Kagome, there are some things we need to discuss." She watched as Sesshomaru came from behind his desk and indicated for her to sit on the sofa in one corner of his office. Warily she perched on it waiting, "Do you recall a couple of years ago when the new highway was being constructed going past Mt. Fuji?"   
  
"Hai, I remember. What does that have to do with me?" She was beyond puzzled.   
  
"Good. Well one afternoon the construction crew discovered something. Buried in a five hundred year old lava flow was a crystal." He paused and watched her eyes carefully.   
  
"And.." she finally prodded. Wondering why he was so nervous.   
  
"Inside the crystal was a figure." He tried to soften the blow as much as he could. "I had the press silenced and brought the crystal here. It is in a sealed lab below the bottom floor."   
  
"Sesshomaru why are you telling me this?" Her hand grasped the rosary tightly seeking it's familiar comfort. Fearing his answer. Hoping he would say what she thought he was leading up to, praying he wouldn't.   
  
"Because, Kagome, the figure within the crystal is Inu Yasha."   
  
Kagome took a shuddering breath and then spoke. "I want to see him."   
  
Sesshomaru nodded and helped her to her feet. Without a word they rode the elevator to the basement. She followed him to the hidden door and through it, down a short hall and into the huge empty lab. She ran to the crystal, tears in her eyes as she studied the figure locked within. "Inu Yasha." She whispered. Her hand stretched out, to touch the crystal near his face.   
  
Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's aura filled with white, as her hand reached towards the crystal it shattered. Crystal pieces flew in all directions. He watched as the miko caught Inu Yasha as he fell from the prison which had held him for five hundred years.   
  



	6. Never Let You Go Again

**Hello Again  
Chapter 6  
Never Let You Go Again**

_The lyrics to "Never Let You Go Again" have been removed to comply with the April 27th announcement. I realize that this affects the narrative and I apologize for that._

After dropping Kenmaru off with his Aunt Rin for the day, Kagome made her way through one seldom used wing of the house. Standing outside the door she took a deep breath. The most modern medical monitoring equipment surrounded the large four poster bed. Their readouts jumping with each beat of the occupants heart, each rise of his chest. Another week had passed, a week knowing he was here but without his voice sounding in her ears, or his arms around her. Walking to the bedside she smiled down at him, bending she pressed her lips to his. It wasn't much after seven years without him. At least now she could touch him, kiss him, and take care of him. Now there was the hope of him awakening.

Her storm cloud eyes flicked over the figure laying so silently in the bed. Checking all the monitors she satisfied herself that he was alive, and though unconscious, healthy. Gently she brushed his silver white bangs back, reassuring her senses that he was real. All the while wishing his eyes would open, bathing her in their golden light. Her fingers caressed his brow, before sliding down along his nose. As her fingers touched his lips, tracing the fullness of them, he moved for the first time. She smiled at the slight shifting motioned. Pulling back her hand, Kagome smiled down at Inu Yasha.

Sitting again in the chair at his bedside, she took his hand. For a while she sat there then lifting it to her lips she gently kissed his knuckles. "Please wake up Inu Yasha. You need to meet your son. He will be so happy to meet his daddy. He has been my greatest joy and greatest sadness. I only had to look into his face to see you." She talked and talked, telling the unconscious hanyou everything about his son. From first tooth to his newest antics, leaping into trees. He was so cute yesterday, he tried to help the cook make cookies, I think he ended up wearing a much flower as went in the cookies." Finally noticing the time, she kissed his hand and left for her shift, stopping at the door she called, "I'll wait for you to come back."

Once again she sat at his bedside. Holding his hand with both of hers she sighed. "Wake up, Inu Yasha. I need you. I missed you so much. I learned something the day you left with the Shini-dama-chuu, that I'm not brave. I'm not strong. I'm not any of the things you thought me to be. I'm simply a woman who loves you. Please come back to me. I won't ever let you leave me again. We've been given a second chance Inu Yasha. Wake up please." She smiled as he shifted slightly. "Well, if you're not going to awaken then I'll just have to do your exercises with you."

Pulling back the sheets she lifted the leg nearest her. Pushing it to his chest, then straightening it, only to repeat the process. As she rotated the hip she saw his eyes move beneath the closed lids. "Don't like that do you? Well wake up and make me stop." She taunted. She turned at the door opening to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Any change?" The demon asked moving to the bedside.

"Hai, he shifted slightly just a moment ago. And reacted to pain. That's a good sign. He's reacting to stimuli now." Forcing her gaze away from the prone figure, she turned her arms going around Sesshomaru's waist. "Thank you for everything." She whispered. She felt his arms come around her, gently returning the hug.

"Aniki?" Inu Yasha watched as the youkai he thought might be his brother separated quickly from the woman. He met their twin gazes of surprise and relief. "Where are we? What happened? Is that your mate?" He watched confused as the woman's eyes filled with tears, her smile vanished, her hand flew to her mouth. As she fled the room his heart constricted with pain at causing her pain.

"What do you remember otouto?"

His brothers voice pulled his attention from the door. He studied him for a moment. After a moment he answered "My name is Inu Yasha. You are my half-brother Sesshomaru." His brow furrowed as he thought "It's very important that I have a sword with me." Tilting his head he searched his mind for anything else, finally with a shake of his head, "That's it."

"I see." Sesshomaru sat down in the chair. Trying to decide how to fill the obvious huge gaps in his brothers memories. "First, Kagome is not my mate, she is.."

"Your doctor." Kagome's voice came from the door. Inu Yasha watched as she caught Sesshomaru's eye and shook her head. There was more to this than he knew or could remember. His nose told him the woman was still upset, and while she wasn't lying, she was hiding something.

His eyes followed her every motion. As she checked each tube, and display. Inu Yasha tried to return his attention to Sesshomaru but each movement of the woman held his attention. Finally their eyes met again, with a soft smile she turned and left. After the door closed this time he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Excuse me."

He nodded as Sesshomaru stood and left the room. His eyes slid shut and a woman's voice echoed in his ears. "Please tell me our last days together are as precious to you as they are to me...never forget me Inu Yasha. I will always love you with all of my heart." He struggled to recognize the voice, finally he whispered to the empty room, "Who are you?"


	7. Nightmares

**Hello Again  
Chapter 7  
Nightmares  
  
**

"Please tell me our last days together are as precious to you as they are to me...never forget me Inu Yasha. I will always love you with all of my heart." The voice echoed over and over in his dreams. Yet when he chased it to try and figure out who was saying the words it vanished. With a groan, Inu Yasha sat up. He knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. The routine had been the same for the past three days. At least now his doctor had proclaimed he could move about the house. Throwing back the covers he put his feet on the ground and stood. With a clawed hand he grasped the black silky robe and shrugged into it easily.   
  
Padding silently through the halls, he made his way through the spacious home finally finding the den. Sitting in the recliner, he turned on the TV quickly lowering the volume to almost its lowest setting. He watched the news hoping for something to trigger his missing memories.   
  
He felt himself drifting off and allowed the slow drift to continue, then a sniff caught his ear. Sitting up Inu Yasha looked at the side of the chair to see a human pup. The little boy was holding a stuffed animal in one arm and rubbing his eyes with the fisted hand of the other. His pajama footed feet shuffling on the rough tatami mat as another sniff sounded. "What's wrong ru... er pup?" Inu Yasha asked gently. Something about this pup made him want to comfort him, protect him from every danger. The feeling surprised Inu Yasha. When the pup began to try and climb up in the recliner with him, Inu Yasha lifted him seating him on his lap.   
  
"I had a bad dream and Momma's not home. And I got scared." Kenmaru dipped his head, letting his black hair hide his face.   
  
Placing a finger under the small chin, Inu Yasha gently forced the boys head up. "Everybody gets scared sometime. So why didn't you tell me all about this bad dream." The little boy shook his head. He was about to say something else when the pup's voice interrupted him.   
  
"Do you watch amime? Cause I do. My favorite is Omishi Magical Theater. See." Kenmaru pulled at the chest of his pajamas. Then started pointing out characters, going on and on about the story. Inu Yasha nodded, letting the boy talk. "This is Moe and she likes Yuya. She sees him being nice to another girl and gets upset. Then Risky comes, she's an apprentice Shinigami which is kinda like a bad youkai, to take her soul to hell. But then Moe thinks something nice and Risky changes into Safety who's an apprentice angel. Its a good amime. We could watch it together tomorrow, if you want."   
  
Something about the story was familiar, but Inu Yasha couldn't figure out what it was. It teased at the back of his mind. Realizing the boy was waiting for an answer, he nodded. "Sure pup. We can watch it."   
  
"Goody! This is Roku. Momma got him for me." He said holding up the stuffed dog. "I got a bigger one in my room that's Unkles Fuffy." Inu Yasha smiled and patted the stuff dogs head. When just as sudden as the smile appeared it vanished. "I can't watch the amime with you tomorrow."   
  
"Why not?" Inu Yasha asked amused at how seriously he was taking missing the show.   
  
"Cause Momma and I are going to the park." Instantly the child seemed to brighten, "You can come with us!"   
  
"If your Momma agrees then I'll go with you. You ready to tell me about that bad dream now?"   
  
"I was being chased by a big mean spider monster and he was trying to bite me." The whispered reply came.   
  
"Hmmm, that is a bad dream." Inu Yasha agreed solemnly. "What if you stay here, with me till your Momma gets back?" He held up his hand in front of the boy, showing the claws. "These are pretty good against monsters. If that big mean spider shows up, I'll take care of him." Another smile crossed the hanyou's face at the child's vigorous nodding. Shifting his hand as if to shake the boys he continued, "I'm Inu Yasha."   
  
"I'm Kenmaru." the now smiling boy said shaking the hand he was offered. A big yawn rounded his little mouth. Cuddling against his new friends chest Kenmaru soon fell back to sleep.   
  
Turning his attention back to the news Inu Yasha watched for awhile. Within a few minutes his eye lids grew heavy and closed as sleep claimed him as well.   
  
Several hours later Kagome entered the house exhausted. Her only thoughts to check on Kenmaru, shower and bed. Noticing the flickering from the TV she went to shut it off. Walking into the den she froze. Inu Yasha held Kenmaru on his lap, his cheek against the boys hair. Kenmaru was a picture of childhood innocence, one arm wrapped securely around Roku, thumb in his mouth, the other arm laying across Inu Yasha's exposed chest. Moving quietly she retrieved a blanket from the hall linen closet. Opening it she started to drape it over them when a gruff whisper stopped her, "What are you doing?"   
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to put this blanket over the two of you. Since you're awake I'll put my son to bed." She answered.   
  
Inu Yasha looked at the boy curled up on his chest and then up at his doctor. "Naa, he's fine. He had a nightmare. He's sleeping good now so let him rest."   
  
With a smile Kagome nodded. Laying the blanket over the two of them she bent and lightly kissed Kenmaru's forehead. "Night baby." Looking up she stared into Inu Yasha's eyes for a long moment. "You'll make a great daddy. Good night." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Shutting off the TV she left the room in darkness.   
  
Inu Yasha stared at the door she had exited for a long moment before finally finding his voice. "You're welcome."   
  



	8. A Trip To The Park

**Hello Again  
Chapter 8  
A Trip to The Park  
**

  
Inu Yasha awoke to the predawn darkness. Unsure of where he was for a moment he remained still. A slight weight curled against his chest reminded him. Looking at the pup sleeping curled in his lap, the black silk of the boys hair covering his slumbering face. From what he'd seen on the TV over the last three days he knew the boy's long hair was rare. Thinking of the boys mother, his doctor, she didn't seem the type to rebel. Her clothes were always conservative, the only exception being the propensity towards extremely short skirts and tight sweaters. A wry grin crossed his face, not that he was complaining, he rather enjoyed her visits. Watching her bend to check a readout. When she would lean over to listen to his heartbeat, wrapping his senses in the fragrance that was hers alone. With a frown he remembered her son, which meant somewhere there was a father.   
  
He watched as slowly the first rays of morning sun began to creep into the den. He growled softly at the invading light. 'Why do I hate the dawn so?' He questioned. He grimaced as the boy shifted grinding a small hip painfully into his groin. Looking down he watched as the black bled from the child's hair and his ears shifted to higher on his head becoming silver white triangles. Hanyou? But he had never smelt a male on the doctor, he remembered the blue tank top she wore yesterday morning, there was no mating mark on her shoulder. Something was wrong, no inu youkai or hanyou would have a pup with a female and not mark her, but what? He had to admit to himself that he was pleased that there was no other male scent and she had not been marked.   
  
Kenmaru stretched opening his eyes he smiled baring his immature fangs. "Hi! See I got claws too." He held out his hands proudly displaying the ten small claws.   
  
"I can see that." Inu Yasha said with a soft chuckle. "Guess you can take care of those mean spider monsters now, huh?"   
  
"Uh huh." Kenmaru sniffed the air, "Momma's up" he proclaimed jumping down. "I'm gonna go ask if you can come to the park with us ok?" Without waiting for a response he was running down the hall. Within moments he was racing back through the door, a huge smile on his small face. "Momma says you can come with us to the park." Message delivered Kenmaru spun and raced back to his room to get ready.   
  
Chuckling Inu Yasha rose from the recliner heading for his room. He smiled as he dressed for a day at the park with his attractive doctor and her son.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Kagome sucked in her breath as Inu Yasha entered the kitchen. The red shirt molding to his chest, the short sleeves leaving the muscular but not bulky arms bare. The black slacks loose but still hinting at the well built legs she knew they hid. Turning quickly she called, "Ohayou, would you like something to eat?" Busing her hands with pouring a cup of tea for herself.   
  
"I'm havin' cereal." Kenmaru supplied over a bowl.   
  
"I'll have that." Inu Yasha said simply. His eyes traveling over the doctor's form. He'd never seen her in pants before. The dark brown slacks hugged her hips and fell in simple lines to cuff at the hem. A short sleeve cream sweater barely touched the waist band of the slacks, giving an occasional glimpse of skin. Nodding his thanks at the bowl placed before him, Inu Yasha began to eat. His eyes following her movements from underneath his bangs.   
  
"Kenmaru, sweetie, why don't you get your new hat and get Inu Yasha-san one too. Since you're done eating."   
  
Inu Yasha waited until the boy was a safe distance before looking up into her gray eyes. "Cute kid, where's his father?" He voiced the question that had bothered him all morning.   
  
Kagome choked on her toast, taking a swallow of tea she coughed for a moment before answering. "He left Japan before Kenmaru was born." she thought for a moment. 'Well, you did go to hell so I haven't lied.' "I haven't seen him in a long time." 'Until they found the crystal you were encased in.' "Kenmaru never met his father." 'Until last night.'   
  
Inu Yasha nodded, he opened his mouth to say something, but heard Kenmaru coming. "Oh." He said instead of asking the questions he really wanted too.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Yoyogi Park was filled with families enjoying it's quiet peace as they entered. Kenmaru walked between the two adults holding their hands. Occasionally he would lift his feet and let them swing him forward. Other than his giggles the three were quiet. Kagome held a blanket over one arm, knowing they would want to sit under one of the many lush trees at some point. Even if Inu Yasha had no memory of who she was or who Kenmaru might be, they were together, for the first time a family.   
  
A soft smile played on her lips as she watched Inu Yasha snatch Kenmaru from the ground and toss him easily into the air. Only to effortlessly catch the giggling boy and toss him again. Moving away from them she opened the blanket under a tree. Allowing herself to daydream for a moment. There had been no promise to Kikyou. There had been no long separation. That this was the Warring States Era. That Kaede was helping the villagers. That Sango and Miroku would soon be joining them. All the lovely sad dreams that could never be.   
  
Inu Yasha had watched her from the corner of his eye. Seeing the smile she had been wearing leave her face, he put Kenmaru down and moved to her side. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing." She answered quickly.   
  
"No you were thinking about the pup's idiot of a father. What happened to him? You said he left Japan." Inu Yasha asked.   
  
Taking a deep breath, "He went to keep a promise to an old girlfriend." She answered.   
  
"Keh. He didn't owe her anything. He should have put you and his pup first."   
  
"He didn't know. I mean he knew it was a possibility but .... he left before I even found out for sure I was pregnant."   
  
"Then he knew. His pup was more important than some old girlfriend. Does he even know he has a pup?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then why are you wasting time, thinking about the jerk? He obviously doesn't care about you or the pup."   
  
"You don't know what you're saying. He..."   
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying. If he was any kind of man, or had even the smallest sense of honor, he would have stayed with you. Not.."   
  
"Your the one who decided to honor your promise to that bitch." Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said.   
  
"..run off with an old girlfriend." He continued ignoring what she was saying. "What?"   
  
"I think Kenmaru and I should go." Rising she looked for the boy. Panic clutched her heart. "KENMARU!" she screamed causing most of the visitors near them to look at her. She spun to Inu Yasha, "Where did he go?"   
  
Inu Yasha froze as he scented the panic and fear in Kagome's scent. Her scream made his blood run cold. When she turned to him, he grabbed her hand. "We'll find him." He reassured taking a deep breath, he caught the boy's scent and started off in that direction. Kagome squeezed his hand, trusting Inu Yasha to find Kenmaru. It was long till they came across a group of pre teen boys. With a gasp Kagome pointed to the cap one of them was wearing. Inu Yasha frowned at the hat then recognized it. Walking over he grasped the boy by the collar lifting him into the air. "Where is the boy you stole this from?" He asked snatching the cap off the boys head.   
  
"I didn't steal nothin'" The kid said.   
  
Kagome took the cap from Inu Yasha and looked at it's rim. "What's your name?" She asked quietly. Had Inu Yasha not been able to smell her anger he would never suspect her fury.   
  
"Kenichi." The boy spat, at her.   
  
"Then why is the name in this cap Shinwa Kenmaru? My son's name. Now what did you do?" She hissed her anger growing. Inu Yasha put the boy down, recognizing that Kagome had the situation in hand. He took the cap and moved away searching for the boy.   
  
_~ Flashback ~ _  
  
"Can I play too, Onegai?" He heard himself ask as a child.   
  
Harsh laughter sounded in his ears. "Hanyou. Should have been killed at birth." The voice sounded tossing the ball across a bridge.   
  
Running across the bridge he picked up the ball and started back towards the bridge only to see the finely dressed courtiers walk away. "Hanyou?" He asked the now empty courtyard. The wind shifted bringing him a familiar scent. Running into the woman's arms he looked up into her face, "Hahaue? What's a Hanyou?" He watched as tears fell from her violet eyes.   
  
_~ End Flashback ~ _  
  
Shaking the memory away Inu Yasha continued the search for the boy. Finally locating the boy crouched near the large fountain, tears staining his cheeks. Kneeling Inu Yasha held the cap out to him. "You dropped your cap pup."   
  
Kenmaru leapt into Inu Yasha's chest sobbing. "They said I was a freak, that no boys had hair as long as me. Then they took my cap." He explained putting the cap back on his head. "Then they pulled my ears and it hurt." Inu Yasha nodded he knew how much an ear tug could hurt. "I tried to run back to you and Momma but I couldn't find you and I got lost."   
  
Rubbing the boys back comfortingly, "Then I'll teach you how to track. That way you will always be able to follow your own scent back." Kenmaru nodded, relaxing. Rejoining Kagome the two decided to cut their day at the park short.   
  
Finally got the page to load right. If you want to see the clothing... it is at don't forget to remove the spaces:  
http : // www . geocities . com / ofclawsandfangs / Delstories / helloagain . html   
  
Songs:  
I forgot to give song credits... so let me correct my error here:  
  
From Chapter 3  
Song: There You'll Be  
Artist: Faith Hill  
Album: Pearl Harbor Soundtrack  
  
From Chapter 6:  
Song: Never Let You Go Again  
Artist: Trisha Yearwood  
Album: Where Your Road Leads  



	9. Planning A Surprise

**Hello Again  
Chapter 9  
Planning a Surprise **

  
  
The water cascaded down his muscular frame as he stood under the shower nozzle. He was getting tired of the constant defending of Kenmaru's father from her. Why couldn't she see that he had left her seven years ago. That he wasn't coming back. Why did he always come up the looser in any comparison to the boy's father? Turning off the water, Inu Yasha shook before stepping out. Wrapping a towel about his waist. Today, he decided. Today he would show her that he was better for her. He was better for Kenmaru. The only question remained how. Looking at the clock, he realized if he didn't hurry he would miss her. Quickly he dressed and hurried down the hall. Listening to the conversation coming from the kitchen.   
  
"Ok Rin, Kenmaru is in his room playing. I'll be back a little after midnight." Kagome called, he could see her in his mind heading towards the door, her lab coat over her arm.   
  
"Kagome, I can't watch Kenmaru this afternoon. The Ladies Auxiliary meeting is today, and I need to leave now to make it." She explained.   
  
Inu Yasha listened as the exchange continued. Here was his chance. "I can watch him." He said softly entering the kitchen. He chuckled as both women turned to face him. "I mean, it would just be till Rin got home from her meeting." Kagome's glowing smile was all the thanks he needed. Then she rushed across the kitchen and kissed him.   
  
"Arigato, Inu Yasha. I know you will take good care of him." She called as she ran out the door.   
  
"You better take good care of him, Inu Yasha." Rin warned following behind the young doctor at a more sedate pace.   
  
Inu Yasha nodded to a now empty kitchen, his lips still tingling from the brief kiss. Whistling a simple melody, he made his way to Kenmaru's room. "Hey pup, looks like its you and me this afternoon." He said to the younger hanyou.   
  
Kenmaru leapt up, toys forgotten now that his favorite person had arrived. "Really? You and me."   
  
"Yep." Inu Yasha knelt down so his golden eyes met the pup's silver. "How would you like to help me surprise your momma?" Kenmaru nodded a big smile on his little face. "OK, while I go get dressed, you put your toys away. Then we'll go." Chuckling at the white haired tornado, tossing toys into the empty toy chest, he rose and dashed to his room. Changing into a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, he arrived back at Kenmaru's room as the last toy was shoved into the now full toy chest. "That was fast. Do you think your momma would like a hot meal when she gets home?" At the nod he continued. "Ok grab us some caps and we'll go look at some recipes and then go get the stuff at the store."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Kenmaru riding on his shoulders, list in his pocket and a mission, Inu Yasha walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo. Pausing he looked at the pharmacy. The cook's suggestion had been so simple he had been angry at himself for not thinking of it. Easily swinging Kenmaru back to the ground and taking his hand the two walked in. Going up to the counter he spoke to the young man behind it. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the Epson salts."   
  
"Yes sir, they are.. oh hello Kenmaru. How's your Mother?" Inu Yasha bristled at the brown haired clerk asking about Kagome.   
  
"She's at work, Hojo-san." Kenmaru answered politely, "This is my friend Inu Yasha. We're gonna surprise mommy. With a foot soak and dinner."   
  
"Well I think that's a wonderful idea." Hojo smiled down at him, "Why don't you run to the back and see my mom. I'm sure she has a cookie or something for you."   
  
"Kenmaru, stay with me." Inu Yasha stopped the boy with a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I'm watching him today and..."   
  
"Understand, you don't know me. That's fine. The Epson salts are this way." Hojo led the two of them to the salts. Kneeling down Hojo watched as Kenmaru found something that caught his attention. "You know it's kind of funny, as sick as Kagome was during junior high, to become a doctor."   
  
"Kagome was sick a lot?" Inu Yasha asked concerned now as he knelt beside Hojo.   
  
"Yea, she missed most of two almost three years of school. We were all really surprised they didn't expel her for being absent so much. Then suddenly she was better, at school all the time. About two months later she told us all she was pregnant with Kenmaru. Since then she's been healthy as a horse. But I still think she may be pushing herself to hard. Friendly warning, Kagome's still head over heels in love with Kenmaru's father. I realized it about six months after he was born. So don't get your hopes up that she'll fall for you."   
  
Inu Yasha bit back the growl that threatened, but nodded. "Arigato." He managed to get out. Picking up a box of Pocky at the register Inu Yasha called. "Kenmaru, come on buddy."   
  
"K, bye Hojo." Kenmaru waved as he and Inu Yasha left the store bag in hand.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Inu Yasha pulled the list the cook had helped him make when they reached the market. Picking up a basket he started at the fresh vegetable counter, a nice bunch of scallions was picked and placed in the basket. He was about to leave the section when the pears caught his eye. For a moment he argued with himself, that they weren't on the list, yet some inner voice told him to buy them. Picking a couple with a shrug he placed them in the basket. Looking down he to check on Kenmaru, he noticed the pup had wandered off. A frantic search located the pup bent down picking up a melon. "Kenmaru, I told you not to wander off." he scolded.   
  
An elderly lady smiled up at him, "Don't scold the boy. He was helping me."   
  
"Gomen, obasan. But his mother will skin me if something happens to him." Inu Yasha said.   
  
"Oh I understand young man. But, that's a nice, sweet and kind little boy you have there." She said giving Kenmaru a pat. Holding up an one yin piece silently asking permission. At Inu Yasha's nod, she gave it to the pup. "Now save that and buy yourself something nice." She told him moving away.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
The sun was setting as Inu Yasha and Kenmaru returned to the house. The rest of their shopping trip had been uneventful, no old friends of Kagome's wanting to talk. The fish market had been exciting for the pup. His nose had been on overdrive, with all the scents. They had stopped and had some suchi before leaving the market. Rin met them at the door, anger flashing in her eyes. One look at the number of bags and the exhausted child on his shoulders, she relaxed and left them alone. The cook shooed him out of the kitchen, telling him to take care of the pup, then she would help him with the meal. Fed, and bathed, Kenmaru was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Inu Yasha whispered, "Sleep tight pup." As he left the room.   
  
Returning to the kitchen Inu Yasha spent the next several hours reading and rereading the cooks notes. When Sesshomaru had come in around ten for a cup of tea, he'd chuckled at his brother only to be growled at. As the clock struck eleven, Inu Yasha dashed to his room. He was about to change into dress pants and shirt, but stopped and decided on the outfit he'd worn to the park a month and a half ago. Returning to the kitchen he followed the cooks notes. He had just finished when he heard her drive up. Serving up the rice, miso soup, and the grilled salmon he set it and two cups of tea on the table in the den.   
  
As he was straightening up she entered the den. "I thought you might want something a bit nicer than a piece of toast." He explained, then turned on the stereo.   
  
Suddenly from the speakers came "ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang". Kagome stared at the speakers, then turned to the table. Finally her eyes rested on Inu Yasha, his ears were back, his head down and shoulders slumped. With a soft chuckle she walked to the stereo.   
  
"Why do I suspect that wasn't what you intended to play?" Stopping the song she opened the tray and selected softer music.   
  



	10. Life's Little Interuptions

**Hello Again  
Chapter 10  
Life's Little Interruptions **

  
  
At her chuckle, Inu Yasha looked up, his ears flicking forward. He watched her as she opened the tray on the stereo. Looking through the rows of CDs she finally picked a few and put them in. Pressing play, she smiled as softer music filled the room. He was chagrined that he hadn't thought to check that. 'Kenmaru's father wouldn't have made that stupid mistake.' He berated himself silently. 'Once again, the jerk of a father one, Inu Yasha zero.' "Gomen." He whispered to her.   
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, it's all right. I know you didn't mean to play Alvin and the Chipmunks. But it was funny if you think of it. I am a miko and a doctor. So I guess I qualify as a witch doctor." Her heart skipped a beat at the soft smile that graced his lips. 'Down girl.' "Dinner looks great, and I'm starved." She gracefully sank to her knees on the soft cushion before the low table, smiling as he joined her.   
  
Inu Yasha watched nervously as she took her first bite of salmon, and her first sip of the soup. He relaxed when she made no faces, nor did her scent change. He listened as she talked about her day. The different patients with their very different emergencies. The trouble one first year resident was having. All the little things that truly didn't interest him, but made her happy to tell him about. So, he listened asking questions if he needed to. As they finished he gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Returning with a towel over his shoulder and a basin filled with water. With a nod of his chin towards the chair, "Have a seat."   
  
Frowning Kagome sat on one of the chairs, her eyes going wide as Inu Yasha knelt. With great care he rolled up the legs of her scrub pants and placed her feet in the warm water. "Not to hot?" He smiled as she shook her head. "Just relax and enjoy, I'll be right back." He laid the towel on her lap, his hand wanting to brush the hair back from her face. From the door he turned and watched as her eyes closed a pleased smile on her face. Going into the kitchen he rinsed the dishes and placed them in the sink. The left over soup was poured into a bowl and placed in the refrigerator. Grabbing the lotion he had borrowed from Rin, he returned to the den. Kneeling again at her feet, he pulled on foot from the cooler water. He smiled at her as without a word he dried the foot. After squeezing a small amount of lotion into the palm of one hand he began to rub the foot. Her sigh of pleasure was music to his ears. His massage continued up the calf of her leg, strong fingers kneading the tenseness and ache from her. Only to repeat the process on the other foot and leg. Finishing he placed her foot back on the ground. "How was that?"   
  
"Wonderful." She said pushing the basin to the side with one foot, before sliding down to the floor. "I'm melting." She chuckled, "Arigato, Inu Yasha." She leaned forward, pausing for a moment.   
  
He watched as she chewed at her lower lip as if debating something, then she moved forward her lips brushing his. He moved gently, not wanting to ruin what he had waited all day for. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. He nipped gently at her lower lip seeking entry. He growled softly as she opened her mouth to him, her slim arms going around him, pulling her even closer. They toppled back to the floor at the force of her embrace, their tongues twining around each other. Hungers long denied began to demand release. He felt her fingers pulling at his shirt, raising it. Breaking the kiss he released her long enough to remove the garment tossing it from him.   
  
Her fingertips danced along his back, tracing each well defined muscle. Feeling them move with the familiar easy grace. He bit back a moan as her fingers traced the waistband of the suddenly to tight pants. A soft purr like growl sounded in his chest, the vibrations tantalizing already aroused flesh. She moaned as his lips left hers, tracing along her jaw, down the slim column of her throat. Stopping at the junction he nipped gently, before licking the tender spot. Her hips arched to meet him as another moan was wrenched from her throat. Glad for the bagginess of the scrubs he slipped a clawed hand under the shirt. Her moans and gasps of pleasure exciting him even further. His lips moved back up her neck to her ear, "Gods you taste wonderful." He whispered before taking the lobe between his lips to suckle gently on it. His fingers, pushed her bra up exposing the tips to his searching hand. A full throated groan escaped her as he twirled it's rosy tip between his thumb and forefinger.   
  
"DON'T YOU HURT MY MOMMY!!!" A small voice screeched.   
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha felt small fist pummeling his back. Carefully removing his hand , he straightened Kagome's shirt before turning to face the still screaming boy. An oof of air escaped him as one small fist hit his solar plexus. Quickly he grabbed the pups flaying arms, before any more damage could be done. "I'm not going to hurt your Mommy, pup." He tried to explain keeping one eye on the now kicking feet.   
  
"Kenmaru." Kagome soothed sitting up, her breath still coming in short pants. "Inu Yasha wasn't hurting me baby."   
  
"But, you were moaning.' Kenmaru looked back and forth between the two adults. Inu Yasha had somehow grabbed a pillow off the couch and now had it sitting in his lap. His Mommy's face was bright red and she was breathing funny. "He was on top of you and .... I just wanted to tell you what happened while we went and got all the stuff for your surprise. And show you what I earned." Opening a fist he realized the small coin was gone and tears filled his silver eyes. "I lost it."   
  
Inu Yasha looked at the boy, "Lost what, pup?"   
  
"The money the lady gave me." He said crawling up in the elder hanyou's lap, previous transgressions forgotten. "I had it to show Mommy, but I lost it."   
  
Wrapping an arm around the pup, Inu Yasha pressed his lips to the boys hair. "OK, we'll look for it." He stood and moved to the door where the pup had most likely entered.   
  
Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she watched her son, for the first time in his life run to someone other than her. Then to see Inu Yasha, not grow angry but comfort him. She watched blinking back her tears at the two of them searching for whatever it was. Inu Yasha easily lifted couches, chairs, or bookcases so Kenmaru could search. Finally a happy yelp from her son let her know the search was successful. She chuckled as Kenmaru ran back to her, a one yin piece held as precious in his hand as his father had held many Shikon no Tama shards. Her laughter grew as she was regaled with his tale of their shopping trip. Her eyes often traveling to Inu Yasha who leaned against the door frame, one foot resting on the frame, his arms crossed over his bare chest.   
  
Inu Yasha watched the scene before him. True, he hadn't been happy about the boy's interruption but, the soft looks she was giving him over the child's head were worth a little frustration. He returned her smile with one of his own and a wink. Smirking as color flushed her cheeks. Somehow he knew this was the way things were suppose to be. Jerk of a father 1; Inu Yasha 2.   
  



	11. Dreams

**Hello Again  
Chapter 11  
**

Dreams   
  
Once again water soaked the silver white hair molding it to his muscular chest and back. The only difference was the now freezing temperature of the water. (EDITED MISSING 20 Words) His mind replaying the events of a few short minutes ago. Her lips molding to his. Her tongue dancing with his. The moans and gasps of pleasure that escaped those very same rosy lips at his caress. The feel of her hips arching up to him, in offering, in promise. The scent of her arousal growing in the air. The weight of her soft breast in his hand, the tip hardening under his fingers. The luscious taste of her skin and mouth. Her hands pulling him to her, her fingers tracing the waistband of his pants. (EDITED MISSING 19 words)  
  
Adjusting the water temperature, adding some warmth, Inu Yasha grabbed the soap and quickly cleaned himself. The night had gone much better than he had ever hopped. He did wonder how far the kiss would have gone, had Kenmaru not charged to his mother's rescue. Even that interruption had won him points with the beautiful doctor. If the soft smiles she had sent over the boys head was any indication.   
  
"Friendly warning, Kagome's still head over heels in love with Kenmaru's father. I realized it about six months after he was born. So don't get your hopes up that she'll fall for you." Her friend Hojo's voice sounded in his head. "She is still in love with Kenmaru's father, otouto. I do not know if it is possible to win her heart from him." His brother's steel encased silk voice sounded in his head. If her reaction was any indication, perhaps he did stand a chance with her. Perhaps no matter what his brother or her friend had said, he could win her heart. He was here, and was not leaving. Then he remembered the woman's voice. Her asking him not to forget her. But, where was she? Why did he not feel his growing attraction to Kagome a threat to that voice?   
  
Stepping out of the shower he ran his claws through his hair, smoothing the few snarls. He dried off quickly and pulled on the silky black night slacks, tying the drawstring with practiced efficiency. Outside he could hear the night breezes shifting through the many trees on the grounds. Stepping to the window he watched the bamboo stand twist and bend in the strong breeze. Resting his chin on his hands he watched for a moment before sitting on the bed. Stretching out, his head pillowed in his palms he listened. Why did the sound of the wind comfort him? He wondered. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes, letting the sound of leaves rustling soothe his thoughts and lead him into sleep.   
  
A pink bicycle stood before him a huge yellow back pack tied securely to the rack at the back. His hands were trapped by a statue and spell scroll. No amount of tugging released him from the statues weight. Finally the scent of a traveler reached his nose. "Please get this thing off me." He yelled.   
  
He watched as the man appeared around the bike. By his dress, he was a peasant simple green kimono, basket on his back, gray hakama. Stopping at the site before him, fear flooded the man's scent. "A Monster!" he screamed as he ran off.   
  
"WAIT!" Inu Yasha called "Where are you going? I need you to pull off this spell scroll." Once again he was alone. Looking up through the trees he watched the wind move through the branches.   
  
Rustling leaves in a harsh breeze sounded as the scene shifted. He tumbled through the air, hitting the water. A figure riding a fire cat appeared below the surface, arm outstretched. As they cleared the water he offered rare praise "Pretty slick maneuvering there, Sango."   
  
"It was nothing." She shrugged off the praise.   
  
"I'm going down and aiming for the head." He quickly told her his plan.   
  
"Do it Inu Yasha!" She encouraged.   
  
"I'm on it!"   
  
The light shifted through the branches of a the tree limb above him. Lowering his head he chuckled as the Taijiya's hand struck the Houshi's cheek. A scream on Hentai, echoing on the night air. "Will you never learn Miroku?" He questioned the now red faced monk. "Sango's going to bruise her hand, and we need her to fight."   
  
"There." Miroku pointed. Sure enough a screaming red and white mushroom appeared. Moving as fast as the appearing mushrooms allowed they followed the path. He had to find someone, but who? They needed to be rescued. Needed him to find them. Protect them. His heart lodged in his throat with fear he wouldn't get to her in time.   
  
"Inu Yasha...never...never forget what we shared...these three days will always be the most precious three days of my life." Moments later the first rays of the sun appeared. "Please tell me our last days together are as precious to you as they are to me...never forget me Inu Yasha. I will always love you with all of my heart." she whispered. Pulling from her he rose not trusting his voice he silently dressed. Keeping his back to her to hide the tears that filled his golden eyes. He didn't want to leave her. Why had he foolishly made that promise? He questioned himself.   
  
Inu Yasha sat up as the dream released him. His brow furrowed as he struggled to remember. "Miroku and Sango. Miroku... Buddhist, lecherous, but when it mattered, you could depend on him. Sango, demon exterminator ... good fighter, a woman doing a man's job and doing it well." The same frustration surrounded the woman's voice and the following of the mushrooms. "Could they be the same? Three days? Why can't I remember you're face? Why does your voice sound familiar?" Standing he moved again to the window, watching the dawn approach. "I left you at dawn. Why? Is that why I hate the dawn so? Who are you? What promise did I make? And why did it pull us apart?"   
  



	12. Morning Conversations

**Hello Again  
Chapter 12  
Morning Conversations **

  
  
"I just don't understand."   
  
Sesshomaru lowered the financial section of the paper to meet his mate's eyes. Her deep brown eyes full of confusion. Carefully folding the paper he laid it beside his plate. "What do you not understand, Rin?" When with an exasperated sigh she indicated the three playing further in the yard, he shifted his amber gaze. The once Inu Taiyoukai of the West saw what had his wife perplexed. There was his brother, his forgotten mate and their child playing happily. "I see. What specifically do you not understand?"   
  
"Why doesn't he smell that Kenmaru is his son? Why can't we tell him the truth? Why do we have to continue pretending that she is merely our friend and his doctor? The list is endless." She complained.   
  
With a very uncharacteristic sigh, he gathered his thought. His eyes tracing the black butterflies at the bottom of the v neck of her dress. Five centuries they had been together, still she was as curious as the child she had been then. At her subtle cough, he spoke trying to answer her questions. "As for why we can not inform him of everything, Kagome has asked that we allow his memories to return on their own. She feels forcing him to remember will cause him greater distress. After all, my dear, we know that the last time he was seen he was going to meet Kikyou. You do remember what she had planned for him?" Sesshomaru watched her nod then continued. "For my part, I rather enjoy the teasing friendship we have now to what was before. As his mate, which she is for all purposes, we honor her request."   
  
"As for why Inu Yasha can not smell his scent on Kenmaru. The boy is old enough for his personal scent to begin to over power that of his sire. Additionally, while an infant is born with a combination of his sire and mother's scents, they require reinforcing. Do you not remember how I made certain to spend time with each of our pups each day?" Again she nodded. "I was unaware of this until I saw Inu Yasha and his Okufuro about a year after Chichiue's death. Chichiue's scent was almost gone from him. If Inu Yasha's scent remains on the boy, in any way, it is so faint even I can not detect it. Though it may be so, for I have never known my otouto to be patient with small children. Yet he has infinite patience with Kenmaru."   
  
Rin nodded. She was silent for a moment, pondering all that her mate had said. He was reaching for his paper when her soft voice again interrupted. "Why does the scent fade?"   
  
Straightening the lapels of his black linen suit coat he answered. "It is a survival instinct. In the past, before the establishment of the four cardinal lords, when a female's mate was killed she would take a new mate. If there were pups the new mate would slaughter any that held the scent of the previous mate. So female's learned to hide themselves and young until the sire's scent lessened. Did you have any further questions, Rin?"   
  
"Only one, my mate." She said softly. "Why did you tell him Kenmaru's father was baka for leaving Kagome? You know when he does remember he is going to come after you for that."   
  
For a moment he didn't answer. Rising he made his way to her chair and pulled her gently to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her he chuckled, "Oh, I do hope so."   
  
"Animal." She teased.   
  
"Hai, Rin." He bent kissing her gently. "Now, we must leave if we are to arrive at this function of yours on time."   
  
Kagome watched as Sesshomaru kissed Rin, a sad soft smile on her face. Turning her attention back to the two most important men in her life, she watched Inu Yasha play with his son. It was her dream come true, and yet was so bittersweet. The Inu Yasha who had awakened from this magical sleep was completely different from the Inu Yasha she had known in the past. This Inu Yasha was calmer, gentler, more willing to show his emotions. All the things in the past he had been either afraid or embarrassed to show. In a way loosing his memories had been good for him. After many lunches with the psychology resident she knew that what she was seeing was Inu Yasha's truest self. The one who hadn't seen his mother die, that hadn't been persecuted for being a hanyou. The Inu Yasha she had always know was behind the gruff, angry shell he showed the world. The Inu Yasha she had spent three days with.   
  
She laughed as Inu Yasha lost his footing in the dew moist grass, crashing to the ground. His amber eyes met hers and her breath caught in her throat at his wink. Leaping quickly to his feet, he took of after the laughing Kenmaru with a yell of "Oi, runt come back here." How many times had she watched Inu Yasha chase Shippo the same way.   
  
With a "Feh" Inu Yasha let Kenmaru win the chase. Moving to Kagome's side he spoke, "About last night, I'm sorry if I did anything that might have offended you. I just find you very attractive Doc."   
  
"No, I'm sorry I was a bit forward." Kagome blushed. "Arigato."   
  
Changing the subject he continued, "I think I had a memory flash last night. I remember a Buddhist Monk, named Miroku and a Taijiya named Sango. There was also a fire cat youkai and someone else. I remembered we were searching for this person, and it was very important to me that we find them." He shrugged, "I can't remember who that person was though."   
  
"That's great Inu Yasha!" She told him, silently adding 'But, why can't you remember us? You promised you wouldn't.' at his smile, 'But you did find your way back to me.'   
  
"I guess. So Doc, how am I doing?"   
  
"Fine, but I'm not your doctor anymore Inu Yasha."   
  
"Oh." She heard the sadness in his voice, "So what shift are you working today?"   
  
"Twelve to twelve." she told him. "But, I'm off all day tomorrow." Glancing down at her watch she continued, "Guess I better go get ready. Kenmaru you be good for Inu Yasha." She turned to head back to the house but was stopped by his voice.   
  
"I could have dinner ready for you when you get home. If you'd like." His smile brightened as she nodded.   
  
Rising on tiptoes she kissed his cheek gently, "You are going to spoil me." she told him before walking to the house.   
  



	13. Challenge

**Hello Again  
Chapter 13  
Challenge **

  
  
Kagome sat at the nurses station, finishing her charts. Looking at the clock she groaned, she still had ten more minutes on her shift. That meant more than enough time for an emergency case to come in and delay her getting home. It had been a quiet shift at least, she thought looking around the ward. One of the American nurses had told the staff about Halloween when Kagome first started her residency. Since then every year the ER was decorated in black and orange. Every skeleton they could find in the hospital was brought down. This year the skeleton's had been dressed as pirates. Fake spider webs filled corners, ghost made from sheets hung from the ceiling. Every October thirty first, the staff brought their kids in and passed out candy. She barely paid attention to the residents, nurses and doctors behind her as they talked. Until one called her.   
  
"Higurashi, you coming to the Halloween party tomorrow night?" Suuichi Minamino asked. The red head resident and she had become friends at the beginning of their residency. Both shared a detailed knowledge of herbal medicines, often using those over the modern drugs. At first their initiative in using ancient herbal medicines had created friction between them and the more traditional doctors. Now they were consulted especially with older patients who refused current medical technology.   
  
Kagome was about to answer the soft spoken resident when a feminine voice interrupted her. "Why would you invite her? I mean the Ice Princess? The prude? The oh dear I forgot what birth control is girl. Not like she could get a date. I mean really." Kagome's eyes narrowed as Kimusume Himura walked up. The two of them had hated each other on site. Kim, was a forward, party girl, who saw nothing wrong with one night stands with another woman's boyfriend, fiancé or husband. Her reputation as the department slut was more than deserved, the woman reveled in the title. Kagome was often amazed at how a woman whose name meant innocent young woman, could be so completely the opposite. Even her conservative clothes were cut low and high as she could get away with. "What man would want a woman with a six year old child that even the father didn't want to hang around." She chuckled.   
  
Noticing his friends anger, Suuichi tried to defuse the situation. "Kim, you shouldn't say such things."   
  
"Oh Suuichi, sweetie, you don't have to stick up for her. I'm sure Kagome knows she's going to end up with some geek who can deal with another mans left overs."   
  
Kagome stood suddenly, the metal legs of the chair grating on the tile floor loudly. Not looking at the class slut, she turned to Suuichi, "What time and where?" she hissed. Three years of residency listening to Kim's taunts about Kenmaru's father. Kagome would swear with her attitude that the woman was Yura of the Hair's reincarnation, if Yura hadn't been a comb that is. Still she knew that Kim would happily don Yura's next to nothing dress. "Geek huh? Just wait till you meet Inu Yasha." she scoffed making note of the club and time. Looking at the clock she was thrilled to see it was time to go.   
  
Half an hour later Kagome sat in her car looking at the large house she called home. Why, she wondered, had she risen to Kim's taunting this time? It wasn't like it was the first time the woman had made the same insults before. Why had today been different? Today, Kim had insulted Inu Yasha, that was the difference. A soft smile crossed her face as she thought of the hanyou she loved. He would have breakfast ready for her, sit with her letting her talk through the day. Offering a foot or shoulder rub. It had been the same ever since that night, she thought at first he was warming up the food. Until she arrived home early one day to find him standing over a wok, his hair tied back frying tempura. Rin had told her he went out each day and purchased the ingredients for the meal. Eventually the door opened, revealing a concerned Inu Yasha.   
  
Having heard her car drive up, Inu Yasha had fried the eggs. Pouring up the miso and tea while he waited. When she hadn't appeared when the eggs were done, he went to find out what was wrong. Her face turned to his as he entered the garage. Something was troubling her, he could see it in her eyes. He stepped into the garage and met her halfway. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing." She said brightly, at his frown she knew he didn't believe her. "Well, tomorrow is October thirty first in America they have a holiday called Halloween. Every year all the residents go out to this American club called, Uncle Sam's to their Halloween party. I usually don't go, but I got angry and said I would go. Would you..."   
  
He cut her off, "Sure I'll watch Kenmaru. You go have a good time." He said hiding the hurt that she only wished him to watch the pup. They had made it to the kitchen and he handed her the plate he'd made for her, keeping his eyes hidden with his bangs.   
  
"Inu Yasha, I ...I.." She stuttered, stopping she took a deep breath and started over. "I would like you to come with me. I know that there will be dancing, and it will be crowded and noisy, but I'd really like it if you would." She watched as his head snapped up, his golden eyes locking on to hers. She nodded as she answered the unspoken question in his eyes. "Really, I want you to come."   
  
A smile touched the corner of his lips, "Umm Kagome, my ears... I'd love to go with you but..."   
  
A bright smile lit her face, "That's the beauty of Halloween, Inu Yasha. You won't have to wear a hat. We'll get you a white mask and you'll be fine."   
  
"Then I'd love to." He answered.   
  
Hours later, Kagome had long since showered and gone to bed. Kenmaru was down for his afternoon nap when Rin returned from one of her many fund-raising lunches. She was met at the door by a very anxious Inu Yasha, who quickly explained the situation. "Please Rin?" he begged at the end of his explanation and request.   
  
Smiling at him she answered, "Hai, gikei (brother-in-law) I'll help. Clothes, hmmm American club... dancing... well she did say Halloween.. so we could let you wear your fire rat.. but I've got a better idea." Putting her purse down she led the way to his room.   
  



	14. Get Ready, Get Set

**Hello Again  
Chapter 14  
Get ready, Get set...   
  
**

"What am I suppose to be again?" Inu Yasha yelled from the bathroom.   
  
"The Big Dog." Rin called back with a soft chuckle, a finger tracing the design on the bedspread. "Or satisfying your Aniyome's (Sister-in-law's) fantasy since your brother won't." Rin's breath caught in her throat as he exited the bathroom. The black leather pants were tight, yet loose enough to move comfortably. The black t-shirt was another matter molding to his chest showing off the musculature beneath. "Now if I could just get Sessho to wear something like that." She said a wistful smile playing on her lips. "Oh almost forgot, the last three things. Sit down please."   
  
With a shrug Inu Yasha, sat next to her on the bed. He felt her lift his hair and fasten something around his neck. Reaching up a hand he felt soft spikes attached to a leather band. Then she handed him a silver chain belt, instructing him to put it on. And finally a white half face mask. Which he put on as well. "So?" he asked.   
  
"Perfect. Wait here while I check on Kagome. I want pictures of you two when you see each other." Rushing out the door Rin ran to Kagome's room. Knocking on the door she entered when permission came. "Kagome, you look beautiful!" The black dress while modest the simple clean lines had an allure that emphasized the wearers own elegance. The front hem just above the knee curved gently to the back lengthening to slightly below the knee. The lace up back peek-a-booing the ivory skin.   
  
"Arigato, Rin. I don't know what to do with my hair." Kagome turned pleading eyes to the woman. "Help?"   
  
With a nod, Rin moved to the vanity patting the seat. "I know exactly what to do." Picking up the brush, she waited. As the girl sat she began to brush the midnight hair until it gleamed. Then she began to twist and pin the hair.   
  
In the den, Sesshomaru had watched in amusement as his mate dashed from Inu Yasha's wing to Kagome's. He was less then thrilled with having to watch Kenmaru. The boy was currently telling him the story of the one yen piece for the hundredth time. With a smirk, he leaned to the left, pulling out his wallet. "Kenmaru." He called softly, once assured of the boys attention he pulled out a piece of paper. Holding the small bill in front of the boys face he continued, "Do you know what this is?"   
  
"Uh huh, that's a yen, Uncle Sessho." Kenmaru answered.   
  
"Very good. Do you know how many yen this is?" He watched as the boy shook his head. Reaching into his pocket, Sesshomaru pulled out a small silver coin. "This is what the lady gave you right?" Kenmaru nodded. "This," He brought the boys attention back to the paper, "is worth one thousand of these." He lifted the coin slightly. "Now if you are a good boy and play quietly in your room, I'll give you this." He wiggled the bill making it crackle. "Do we have a deal?"   
  
"How much is a thousand?" Kenmaru asked.   
  
Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked up, his own pups had fallen for this trap much easier and not asked questions. Rubbing his chin he thought for a moment. Standing he walked to the book case, opening several till he found one that satisfied him. Sitting back down, he opened the book. "This," he picked up one page holding it straight out of the book, "is one, like your coin from the lady. This," He closed the book "is one thousand."   
  
"So its a lot?" Sesshomaru nodded. Kenmaru matched his uncle's serious expression. "Two." He said with a nod.   
  
"Two what?" Sesshomaru asked.   
  
"I want two of those pieces of paper."   
  
"One."   
  
"Two."   
  
"It will take more for two."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Taking your bath without fussing, and going to bed without complaint."   
  
Kenmaru thought it over carefully. His small hand scratching his chin. "Deal." He said nodding, sticking his hand out. Sesshomaru smiled and shook the boys hand. With a contented sigh he lifted his paper and began reading, as Kenmaru headed for his room.   
  
Rin stepped out of Kagome's room in time to see Kenmaru moving towards his room. "Did it work?"   
  
He stopped and beamed a smile, "Yep, he's gonna give me two pieces of paper." Before continuing on.   
  
Rin chuckled and moved to the door to the den shutting the door she called, "Ok Kagome come to the door. Wait here till I tell you to come out." She moved across the den and repeated the process with Inu Yasha. Going back to the den, she took the paper from her mate and handed him a camera, with instructions to snap a picture as soon as Inu Yasha saw Kagome. Once the two of them were set she called "Now."   
  
Two doors swung open. The inhabitant of each hall looking at the other. Neither was aware of the repeated clicks of the cameras the other occupants employed. Inu Yasha's eyes took in Kagome; never had he seen her more beautiful. Her hair was twisted up off her neck, soft tendrils curling gently at her temples and along her neck. Half her face was covered by a black mask and cat whiskers were drawn from her nose. A silver necklace with a single diamond pendant her only adornment. She took his breath away. Kagome was equally impressed by the outfit Rin had put together for Inu Yasha.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
As they approached the club, Inu Yasha placed his hand on Kagome's arm, when she turned to look at him he smiled. "I just wanted to say, Arigato. For wanting me to come tonight, it means a lot."   
  
Kagome smiled up at him. "I'm glad you came with me. Did Rin teach you to dance? Cause if you want we are early so we can dance before everyone gets here."   
  
He watched as she paid the cover charge, as they entered he smiled, "I'd like that."   
  
After stopping at the reserved table the two made the way to the dance floor. A soft beat started, Inu Yasha placed a hand on her waist and took her right his. As the music continued they moved closer together until her arms were resting around his neck, under his hair, her thumbs lightly rubbing his neck. His moved around her waist, clasped together as they swayed gently, their eyes locked on each other.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Kim walked into the club confident that she had the catch of the night. Looking at the construction worker, in his tight black jeans and matching jacket with the delicious white tee, she grinned. Whoever Higurashi had brought would be nothing compared to her date. Hanging on his arm she batted her lashes at him as they entered. She frowned at the music, 'Nsync, This I promise you. Then her eyes caught a flash of white, turning she saw a man dancing, slowly, his hair was what had caught her attention. The waist length tresses swaying softly with his movements. Her mouth watered at what she could make out of his form; broad shoulders, tight ass, tall and very male. Now she just had to figure out how to ditch her date. As the song ended and the couple turned she finally saw his partner. No it wasn't possible. 


	15. Virtue vs Wanton

**Hello Again  
Chapter 15  
Virtue vs Wanton  
  
**

Kim fumed as she watched the stylish couple walk towards the table. Her eyes drinking in the mans form. His attractiveness was the same as Genken's, animalistic. While Genken's seemed toned down almost like a tame tiger, Kagome's date radiated a wildness held most definitely in check. It wouldn't take much to scratch the civilized veneer. Her nipples hardened at the thought of those full lips grinding against her own. Most of the residents had arrived and were ordering drinks and chatting. Looking up again at her date she smiled, "Genken, sweetie, I need to plan a surprise for Kagome. Do you think you can keep her busy while I speak with her date?"   
  
"Sure." Genken looked down at his date. He had scented her increased arousal. It hadn't taken much for him to realize it was in response to the white haired inu hanyou and not him. Taking a moment he studied the hanyou. He had not stepped far from the attractive woman he was with. His posture broadcasting his claim, for any of youkai blood to see. Genken involuntarily flinched when as they approached the table the hanyou's golden eyes studied him, before going blank for a second, only to refocus even harder.   
  
Inu Yasha sniffed discretely at each person as he was introduced. He felt Kagome stiffen at his side. Following her eyes to see a woman hanging on her dates arm. She wore some type of pant suit that barely covered her breast and clung to her like a second skin, she reeked of the scent of men and alcohol. But it was her date that caught his attention. His black hair pulled in a low tail, hung to between his shoulders.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Dust swirled around the wolf youkai as he stopped, lifting a hand he called, "Yo!" Starting up the small embankment. "Caught your scent, and thought I stop by and make sure Inu koro was taking good care of you."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes hardened silently warning the hanyou before him to stay away.   
  
Kim stepped up to Kagome, "Well Higurashi, looks like you can get a good lucking date." Turning to Inu Yasha she continued, "So introduce us."   
  
"Kimusume Himura, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha Kagemusha." Kagome managed, "And your date, Kim?"   
  
"Oh sorry, this is Genken." Kim really wasn't paying attention as she looked up and down Inu Yasha's form now that she was closer. "Inuyasha Kagemusha," her eyes froze on his crotch, "now that's a mouthful." Moving her eyes up to his face, "Any relation to Sesshomaru Kagemusha, the hospital administrator." She cooed stepping in closer to him.   
  
"Hai, my elder brother." Inu Yasha asked taking a step back. The similarity between the hanyou before him's name and Kenmaru's made his eyes narrow further. 'Genken, Kenmaru... did she name her son after his father?' he thought.   
  
"Well, well looks like our little Kagome is connected in high places." Kim purred. Seeing the waitress approaching she turned quickly catching the surprised girls shoulder. She had hoped to see the entire tray fall on Kagome but somehow her date had pulled her out of harms way. Only a small splatter got her. "Oh Kagome I'm so sorry why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll take good care of Inuyasha for you." Grabbing Inu Yasha's arm she led him onto the dance floor. Stopping at the DJ's table. "Hey Nakago!"   
  
"Hi Kim."   
  
"Play my song. Please." At his nod she continued on soon she heard the heavy beats of her song. She began dancing, moving to the harsh beat. She noticed her partner's uncertainty. "Don't go out dancing much do you?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Here, let me show you." She spun then backed into him, her ass pushed firmly against his crotch, when he made to step back she pulled his arms around her waist. Turning to him she sang part of the lyrics of the chorus, "Got a nice package all right. Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight."   
  
Breaking her hold on him, Inu Yasha stepped back, "Excuse me." Turning he started back Feeling her hand on his he turned.   
  
"Look, Genken wanted to talk to Kagome about something important. He asked me to keep you busy for a few minutes." She said over the music.   
  
Inu Yasha's head spun, his eyes searching for Kagome, finding her talking very seriously with the woman's date. His hands holding her shoulders. He started towards the two his anger growing with each step. Obviously the man was Kenmaru's father and was trying to worm his way back into Kagome's life.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Kagome watched as Kim led Inu Yasha off. She took a step towards them but was stopped by the woman's date. "She said she needed to talk to him." He said gently.   
  
"No, she wants to fuck him." Kagome hissed. Then her face red she ducked her head, "Gomen-nasi, that was extremely rude of me."   
  
Genken chuckled, "Yea, but I'm beginning to think you're right. This is the third bar we've been to tonight. She hung on my arm, all over me up until she saw Inuyasha. Then I was asked to keep you busy." Seeing a purple aura radiate from the woman he stepped back, "You're a miko?"   
  
Kagome studied the man, then touching her powers she saw through the spell. There were the ears twitching on his head. "You're Inu hanyou?"   
  
"Hai." Genken relaxed, "Then I can tell you. Your dates posture said it clear as day to any youkai, you are his."   
  
Kagome smiled, "Oh I hope so. I have waited so long." She chuckled at his puzzled expression. "Genken? your name it means war dog?" At his nod. "Inu Youkai are so funny in naming their children, Inu Yasha, Dog Demon.... Genken... war dog."   
  
Genken smiled back at the miko before him. His eyes traveling to the dance floor he watched Kim plaster her ass to the poor hanyou's crotch. He caught sight of the miko's aura flaring. Turning he say her begin to move. Grabbing her arm he tried to stop her taking her by the shoulders he turned her to him. "Look, Inuyasha... won't. No matter what tricks that slut tries, go with her."   
  
Kagome looked up into his deep brown eyes and nodded. Then Kim's voice reached her.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Kim had followed angrily, no man had ever walked away from her. She began spitting out insults as she followed him off the dance floor. "What could you possibly see in that frigid bitch? She has a kid. A six year old little boy that the father didn't hang around for. He left her, ran off with an old girlfriend. The kid is a whinny brat." She had never met the child, only seen pictures. "He's a fucking freak. OK. The kid has dog ears, like on your wig." She reached up to snatch of the wig and false ears. A sharp yelp sounded.   
  
"Those are fuckin' attached wench." Inu Yasha growled.   
  
"What ever. Anyway she should of had an abortion. Or taken the morning after pill." She said moving in front of him, blocking his path.   
  
Kagome hearing Kim's final comments was ready to rip the woman's head off. But was stopped again by Genken's hands. Holding her back. She struggled with him, "Let me go." she hissed.   
  
"Kagome..." He started. His comment was never completed. A fist connected with his stomach doubling him over. He looked up to see the white haired hanyou standing Kagome behind him.   
  
"Get up. This ain't over. How dare you touch her, after what you did." Inu Yasha growled at the man. "Leaving her for some old girlfriend..." He threw another punch.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Did you ever look in a mirror, baka?" she muttered, making her way to separate the two battling hanyous. "Kenmaru looks just like his daddy."   
  
Genken, looked at the miko then at the hanyou then back to the miko. Realizing he had heard and understood her muttered comment. Kagome quickly looked at Inu Yasha, seeing purple stripes begin to form at his cheeks, she did the only thing she could think of. It had worked once before. She stepped up and pulled his head down, kissing him hard.   
  
Kim's song is "All for You" by Janet Jackson.  
And I must give credit to the wonderful writers of "James Bond: Die Another Day" for the "That's a mouthful" line. 


	16. Demon's Never Forget

**Hello Again  
Chapter 16  
Demon's Never Forget **

  
  
Kagome felt Inu Yasha deepen the kiss, his arms coming around her almost crushing her to him. His tongue plundering her mouth, his elongated fangs tracing her lips. One hand holding the back of her head, tilting it to deepen the kiss. The other around her waist locking her to him. Then seemingly satisfied with her submission he broke the kiss. His head shifted to sniff the juncture of neck and shoulder. A pleased growl escaped him. His bitch had not been with a lesser male. He smelled a pup on her and knew it was his. A movement behind her caught his attention, his head snapping up to glare at Genken. In a growl he spoke one word. "Mine." She looked up to see the stripes still on his cheeks, getting darker with each passing second. Searching his eyes she saw the red and blue she knew she would.   
  
Lifting his hands to his nose, Inu Yasha sniffed. There was a scent on him that was not his mate, another female had touched him. He looked to his mate who's scent was filled with anger and fear. He growled and woofed softly, letting her know he had not chosen another. She was still his chosen, still his mate, still his bitch, he would have no other.   
  
Kim had watched as Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms. She watched in embarrassed fascination as the absolutely fine specimen of male flesh not only returned the kiss, but put more passion than she'd ever seen into it. Almost crushing the petite woman to him. Then to call her, his, in such a possessive voice. She wouldn't let her win. She couldn't let Kagome Higurashi the Ice Princess win. "You want a woman who has a kid at fifteen? She was probably trying to trap the kid's dad into marrying her. She doesn't know how to keep a man happy. I do. I can show you such pleasures." Her tirade continued until it was ceased by a hand connecting with her cheek.   
  
Demon Inu Yasha hadn't stopped his mate as she moved around him and slapped the other female. As his Alpha bitch it was her right to discipline other lesser females. Even death of a lesser bitch was her right. When the other male started to move to separate them, he growled a warning. But the dark haired male continued. Demon Inu Yasha grabbed the male and tossed him easily away.   
  
Kagome caught the flash of movement and turned in time to see Genken go flying over several tables. She watched as the bouncers moved to surround Inu Yasha. Forgetting Kim, she ran to Genken the only one who could help her control Inu Yasha in this state. "Take a table and hit him over the head. You have to knock him out!" He started to say something but she cut him off, "Unless you want to see a blood bath that will make the battle fields of the Sengoku Jidai look like a walk through the park. KNOCK HIM OUT!"   
  
Genken smelled the woman's fear... no terror. Nodding he lifted a table, easily breaking the weld that held it to the floor. Knocking the top off, until he held a three foot steel cylinder. Moving behind the transformed hanyou he swung. The loud thunk echoed through the bar followed by the thud of the hanyou's body hitting the floor. As the bouncers approached him he quickly dropped the cylinder putting his hands before him. But it was the miko Kagome's voice that broke the silence, "We're leaving. Genken grab Inu Yasha. I'm terribly sorry about this." Reaching in the purse she had retrieved from the table, Kagome handed one of the bouncers a card. "Send the bill for damages to that address."   
  
With a shrug Genken lifted the white haired hanyou tossing him over one shoulder, in a fireman's carry. He was shocked when the miko lifted Inu Yasha's head and looked at his face as they walked out. Her muttered voice, coming easily to his ears. "Why didn't it work? . . . It always worked in the past. . . . Why didn't it work? . . . Come on Inu Yasha . . . Why won't you revert. . . . " Louder she pointed to a small Toyota, "That's my car. Put him in the back seat." After placing the hanyou in the car he was about to leave when he was tossed a cel phone. "Get in. Press one and hold it, when someone answers hand me the phone." When he made no move to obey her aura flared dangerously. "Do it now." Still he didn't move. Kagome glared at him then pulled her ace, "In the name of Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, I demand you do as I say."   
  
Genken's eyes widened, he would not disobey a command given in Sesshomaru-sama's name. He would get to the bottom of this, and if the woman had lied he would kill her. Miko or not. Sitting in the car, he did as instructed. He heard the phone ring once, twice, on the fourth ring a woman answered, "Moshi moshi?"   
  
"Kagome, wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone. Swearing as the woman driving swerved dangerously around a corner.   
  
Taking the phone Kagome put it to her ear. "Who is this? . . . Rin, thank gods, it's Inu Yasha. He's transformed, I've tried everything.. . . yes he's out could now. . . RIN . . . RIN . . . I'm five minutes from the house, just meet me in the garage with the sword, it's over my bed." Not bother to disconnect the phone she tossed it away from her. Swearing at the slow car in her path. Seeing Inu Yasha begin to stir in the back seat she cursed. Spinning the steering wheel she passed the car heedless of the oncoming traffic. Lifting the gate remote she pushed the button as she spun into the long driveway with out slowing.   
  
Genken's knuckles were white, his claws digging holes into the dash. The woman was certifiable, miko or not. He held his breath as the car barreled through the still opening gates. His arms bending at the sudden stop. Looking up he saw two people running towards the car, a woman not much taller than the doctor an ancient sword clasped in her hands. Running beside her a tall man with white hair streaming behind him, before Genken could move the man . . . no youkai had snapped the door easily off the hinge and tossed it away. Then pulled the rousing hanyou from the car. He watched in stupefied fascination as the miko grabbed the sword and thrust it to Inu Yasha's chest, tears streaming down her face. As soon as the sword touched him the stripes began to fade.   
  
Inu Yasha awoke, the back of his head pounding. Looking down he saw Kagome holding him, tears falling. "Kagome?" he asked gently, "What..." He was stopped by her hug. Looking over he saw they were no longer at the club. When had they left? Why had they left? Why couldn't he remember?   
  
"It is getting cold out here." Sesshomaru said drawing all eyes to him. "Let us get inside, I am sure I guest has some questions and I have several of my own for him." He turned, striding confidently towards the house his arm wrapped easily around Rin's waist leading her in. Somewhere in all the confusion Genken had recognized the youkai before him. With a small bow, he followed. As the door shut behind him, he saw a small boy come running out into the entrance way, weaving his way past the other adults to the final couple entering. Turning he watched as Inu Yasha and the Miko knelt.   
  
"Momma, why are you crying? Are you hurt?"   
  
Kagome stroked her son's cheek, "No baby, Momma isn't hurt. Inu Yasha had something bad happen to him, kinda like a nightmare. OK?" It was the easiest way to explain it to the child.   
  
"Were big spider monsters after you?" Kenmaru his silver eyes turning to meet gold.   
  
"Iie, I don't remember, pup."   
  
"Mommy can I sleep with Inu Yasha tonight? Cause me and Roku can 'tect him from anymore bad dreams like he did me."   
  
She was about to deny the request when Inu Yasha lifted the boy and carried him into the den. Seating himself on the couch he nodded to the boy. "I think that's a great idea." Pulling the boy into his lap Inu Yasha's eyes fluttered close. Soon enough his and Kenmaru's soft even breathing told the other's they had fallen asleep.   
  



	17. Nice Carpet

**Hello Again  
Chapter 17  
Nice Carpet **

  
  
Over the month, the temperature had dropped, the sun peeked shyly out from behind the clouds. Kinro kansha no hi (Labour Thanksgiving Day Nov. 23rd) had come and gone. Rumor mill at the hospital was working overtime thanks the repeated nudges given by one Kimusume Himura. Her snide comments to the Chief Resident had grown even more vicious. Constantly belittling the talented doctor, questioning how she had gotten the position. From inside the glass walled office of the ER manager, Sesshomaru watched as the woman made her comments. He watched as Kagome's aura flashed angrily, before subsiding, his sensitive hearing Kim's words as clear as if he stood next to her. "Must be nice to be fucking the administrator's little brother. Is that how you got the position of Chief Resident." Sesshomaru bristled momentarily, then turned to the manager.   
  
"In one hour send Kimusume Himura to my office." He ordered, his voice betraying none of his carefully controlled fury. He could still remember the argument four months ago, when Kagome was about to refuse the position thinking he had a hand in it. Until he had explained he knew nothing about it. Now the very thing Kagome had feared was occurring. Sweeping from the room he made his way to the elevator, pushing the small up button he kept his face schooled in his carefully cultivated ice.   
  
One hour ten minutes later Kim stood before Kagemusha-san's office. His secretary on the interoffice phone announcing her. The secretary looked up turning the lightest brown eyes, she had ever seen to Kim. "Kagemusha-san will be with you in one moment." Removing the paper from the tray of the printer, the secretary stepped into the office. Ten minutes later she exited holding the door open, "I'll get right on that Kagemusha-san." Turning to her, "He will see you now."   
  
Smoothing the fabric of her short skirt, followed by a tug on the lab coat she wore, Kim entered the office. Stopping before the desk she looked at the administrator who calmly sat. Slightly leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk his hands clasped together, index fingers pressing against his lips, chin lightly on thumbs. His gold eyes watching her carefully. How long he studied her, she didn't know but the coldness behind those eyes made a shiver run down her spine. She swallowed.   
  
Finally he spoke. "Sit down Doctor Himura." He waited as she settled herself nervously into the chair. "I am sure you are wondering why I have summoned you." She opened her mouth to speak but he continued ignoring it, "Some disturbing rumors have reached me. All reports indicate they originated from you. While it is not the policy of this hospital nor of myself to be concerned about the activities of the, I believe it is called, grapevine. These rumors directly effect my creditability as administrator of this hospital. In that vein it is important that I address this with you." He paused giving her a moment to speak.   
  
"Kagemusha-san, I'm sure I don't know what you are speaking of." Kim said her voice dripping saccharine sweetness.   
  
"You know well what I speak of. Do not insult me by lying. You have insinuated that Dr. Higurashi received her position to do her involvement with my brother. While the two of them do indeed have a past, going back many years. Until recently my brother has been in a coma, and has no memory of said past. In my own defense of your slander. I was unaware that Dr. Higurashi had been offered Chief Resident, until she confronted me about my supposed role in it. I will inform you now as I did her then. The decision of whom the Emergency Room Chief Resident has always been and always will be the prerogative of the Emergency Room Manager." He fixed her with an icy glare, "I am certain that I will hear no more of that rumor, Doctor."   
  
"Hai Kagemusha-san." Kim felt a primal fear beginning to grip her as that glare stayed on her. She began to rise.   
  
"Did I say our business was concluded, Doctor?" The ice cold silken voice continued. She sank back to the chair. "There is however some official business that must be addressed. While visiting the Emergency Room this morning I could not help but overhear your comments to Dr. Higurashi." He smiled inwardly at her gasp. "I believe your words were 'Must be nice to be fucking the administrator's little brother.' First let me address that statement, to my knowledge they are not 'fucking' as you so quaintly put it. Secondly, that language will not be tolerated in this hospital from its staff. I also have several signed statements for nurses of your questioning Dr. Higurashi's competency or orders to you. That behavior falls under the heading of insubordination and will not be tolerated at this hospital."   
  
Now fear truly gripped the woman's heart. She could be kicked out nine months from finishing her residency and have to start all over again. With a nervous swallow, Kim nodded and spoke in the silence that followed his pronouncement. "I understand Kagemusha-san. I allowed my personal feelings to override my professional judgment."   
  
"I was certain it was something like that." He answered smoothly. "However, there is a third matter to discuss. Several security camera's have captured your. . . shall we say immodest behavior in stock rooms. This will cease as well. This is a hospital not a brothel." He slid a piece of paper across his desk to her, a pen resting atop it. "This is a written warning on the three items that concern the hospital. If any of the three occur again, your residency will immediately be terminated." He waited as she shakingly signed the document. "I will have my secretary send you a copy for your records. Do you wish copies of the statements and video tapes as well? For these will go in to your file as well."   
  
"That will not be necessary, Kagemusha-san." She whispered rising from the chair.   
  
"Very good. Good day to you Doctor." Picking up the interoffice phone he spoke into it. "Send in my next appointment."   
  
Kim reached the door as it opened, a small white haired figure dashed past her. At a more sedate pace came Kagome's white haired date from Halloween. He nodded coldly to her. Turning she watched as the boy climbed into the administrator's lap. "Uncle Sessho, Inu Yasha and I wanted to know if you could come..." Silver eyes turned to the one he'd come in with. "Oh yea. Have lunch with us at the fish market, then go pick out Aunt Rin's birfday gift."   
  
Kim gasped as she saw it for the first time. Her mind reeling she continued out of the office, shutting the door. That little boy was Kagome's son, she'd seen enough pictures to know that. He was the spitting image of Inuyasha. He called Kagemusha-san Uncle. For the first time she admitted defeat in the conquest of a man.   
  



	18. Decorating Blunders

**Hello Again  
Chapter 18  
Decorating Blunders **

  
  
Sesshomaru watched, over the top of his paper as the two hanyou's carried in the large tree. Beginning what had become his least favorite holiday. First the frenzy of putting up the decorations for a non Japanese holiday only to take them down again at the end of the month. He was beginning to suspect that Kagome's and Rin's fascination with the holiday had less to do with it's meaning and more to do with an excuse to shop. Which brought him to another reason he disliked the holiday. It meant he would have to shop. A soft growl escaped his throat. Until he felt a slap to the back of his head. Turning his head, he saw his mate standing behind him. "I don't suppose a check in an envelope will suffice for a gift?" He asked hopefully.   
  
"Sessho..." Rin threatened softly. "No, it won't. Now come help me get the decorations out of storage. Genken and Inu Yasha brought the tree in."   
  
Inu Yasha watched as his brother's mate led him away. "Thirsty?" He asked Genken. Moving to the wet bar that took up one corner of the spacious den.   
  
"Yes, a bit." The dark haired hanyou answered, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.   
  
Casting a glance at the clock, Inu Yasha figured the number of hours till Kagome would return. He opened the refrigerator in the small bar. "Soda, water, or something stronger?"   
  
"Soda. I have a feeling Rin-sama has much for us to do."   
  
Pulling out to soda's Inu Yasha handed one to Genken. "Why do you do that? Rin-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, it's just my brother and his mate." Opening his own he took a swallow.   
  
"Hai, he is your brother, but he is the Taiyoukai of the West. One of the most influential youkai in Japan. My pack leader has never met him, and I'm sitting in his home having a drink with his brother. One of the sons of The Inutaisho." Genken shook his head, "It's still hard for me to believe that I hit you over the head with a steel beam and your brother did not demand my head."   
  
"Well, if what Kagome and Sesshomaru told me. I needed it. Besides, Sesshomaru felt so bad about ripping the door off Kagome's Toyota he bought her a new car." Inu Yasha chuckled. Moving to sit on one of the bar stools.   
  
"Well, I will admit I had heard the tales and knew it was possible for a hanyou to transform like that. But, I didn't really believe it. I'm really embarrassed that I didn't recognize your name immediately at the club. All inu youkai know that Kagemusha is the name Sesshomaru chose for himself. Then add Inu Yasha, a name that is forbidden to be used by any other Inu Youkai." Genken rambled on. "So that only, Inu Yasha the defeater of Naraku would carry that name."   
  
"Naraku?" Inu Yasha whispered. Searching his mind for any familiarity with that name.   
  
"Yea, I grew up on stories of you and your pack. I had always believed, the tales were exaggerated. Hey, what was the name of that miko... the one who was killed when you were pinned to the tree, then brought back? The one who wanted to drag you to hell."   
  
"Genken." Sesshomaru's voice cut through the room. "I wish to speak with you." Sesshomaru dropped the box of decorations he had been carrying. Turning he moved towards his office knowing that the hanyou followed. "What exactly did you say to my brother?"   
  
Realizing he had made some error, Genken quickly and truthfully answered the Youkai Lord. As he finished he bowed deeply, "Forgive me my lord. I do not know what I have done, exactly. It was not my intention to pry into family matters if that is what I have done."   
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "We should have informed you Genken. I was aware of the amount of time you spend with Inu Yasha, the fault is mine. Have a seat and I will explain what Kagome, Rin and I have managed to piece together." Hours later Sesshomaru concluded, "Inu Yasha has no memory of most of his life. Small things are coming back, yet he has failed to remember the Miko Kikyou or Kagome. That may be what is causing him to not realize the uncanny resemblance Kenmaru has to him. Hai, Kenmaru is Inu Yasha's son. Though neither the boy nor Inu Yasha are aware of this fact. Kenmaru only knows his father is my brother. Thanks to providence, Inu Yasha has not questioned the boy about his father. For I do not know how Kagome or I would explain it at this point."   
  
Genken nodded, "Once again forgive me. I was unaware of any of the things you have mentioned. How would you like me to handle my error?"   
  
Sesshomaru thought for a moment. Finally he broke the silence, "There is nothing that can be done about what was said. However, refrain from asking further questions about the quest for the shards. If he questions you about the miko and being pinned, tell him you confused legends." Gold eyes met deep brown, "Better a lie than a furious miko. From experience, do not anger Kagome Higurashi."   
  
"I understand. I saw a fraction of that temper at the club." Genken replied.   
  
"No, Genken, you saw concern for Inu Yasha. Kagome's anger is formidable. The houshi that traveled with them once told me that on their first encounter with Naraku. It was not my sire's fang, the houshi's wind tunnel, or the exterminator's training that won the encounter. But Kagome's anger and two arrows. Naraku was dormant for many months after that. I still can recall the first time I met truly notice her. She had pulled Tetsusaiga from it's resting place. I stood before her and her first words to me. 'I'll kill you.'" Sesshomaru chuckled then reached over to the rolodex beside the phone. "Which reminds me, I have yet to call the kitsune. If you will excuse me."   
  
Genken bowed and walked out of the office. He almost feared moving into the den with the hanyou he had begun to think of as friend. Then a childishly high voice reached his ear. Moving into the den, he was pleased to see Kenmaru sitting in Inu Yasha's lap.   
  
"See, Santa is this real big fat European guy, and on December twenty fifth he brings you presents. If you've been real good you gets a lot. If you were bad you don't get as many. Do you think my running off at the park will make him bring me less presents? Cause I really didn't mean to."   
  
"No pup. I think the boys who tried to steal your cap won't get many though." He answered working on a particular snarl in the child's hair. Seeing Genken, Inu Yasha nodded. "What was that about?"   
  
"Nothing. Pack business." Genken answered smoothly. Surprised that the other hanyou seemed to have forgotten the earlier conversation.   
  



	19. Play Time

**Hello Again  
Chapter 19  
Play Time **

  
  
Kagome pulled the pillow over her head in an attempt to block out all sound. She was going to kill Genken. He wasn't exactly human so she could get away with it, right? Sesshomaru wouldn't blame her, would he? Two months of biting her tongue every time Inu Yasha smiled at her; every time he asked what was wrong. Two months of wanting to scream at him Kenmaru is your son but, afraid that would do more harm than good. Two months of listening to him unknowingly belittle himself, unable to correct him. Now a big goof ball of an inu hanyou had ever so innocently mentioned the one person she never wanted Inu Yasha to remember. . . Kikyou. Now he would feel guilty, mope and pine for the miko who had done nothing but cause him pain. Damn it he had fulfilled his promise to Kikyou, he'd gone to hell with her. By some miracle he'd come back to her. Now she might lose him again, to that Shini-dama-chuu commanding witch. Gone would be the Inu Yasha who met her each day with a meal prepared just for her. Kenmaru, either put down for the night, or a nap or even playing quietly in his room. Giving her the precious moments when it was just the two of them. Gone the Sweet Inu Yasha, unencumbered with the tragedy of loosing so much so young. Not that she didn't miss the arrogant, rude, hanyou she had traveled with sometimes, but was it wrong of her to silently hope he'd never get his memory back? That he would fall in love with her, with no Kikyou baggage? Was that wrong?   
  
A soft knock on her door followed by Inu Yasha softly asking if she was all right, got her moving. With a deep breath she walked to the door opening it a fake smile on her face. The first thing she noticed was he seemed particularly interested in the carpet at his feet. "I'm fine Inu Yasha." she answered cheerily. He took a step in and she retreated. Another step in from him and another in retreat from her. He stopped long enough to shut and lock the door. He took another step and another. Eventually her legs hit the bed and she toppled backwards landing on it, her hair covering her face. She tried to sit up, but was quickly pinned by his weight.   
  
He brushed the hair from her face, his golden eyes gazed intently into hers. He leaned forward, his lips brushing her cheek, his breath caressing her skin with each whispered word. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" She heard the ripping of cloth by sharp claws, followed by the cool room air brushing her midriff. "Why did you hide it from me? Make me worry about another man, or youkai taking you away?" His claws danced along her sides, with a slight tug her bra was shredded and pulled from her. "Why didn't you tell me that Kenmaru is my son?" His tongue flicked along the curve of her ear. "You know I adored him, even when I didn't know." His hand slipped between them, to cup her breast, a clawed thumb gently strumming it's rosy peak. "Did you fear I would pine over Kikyou? Think I would feel guilt for not staying in hell with her?" Her answer was a throaty moan of pleasure. His mouth left her ear to travel down her jaw, sucking lightly at the racing pulse before moving lower. Nipping at her collar bone, following the line down between her breast with his tongue. Her hands working up his almost forgotten back, to twine in the length of his hair. She arched into him as his mouth sucked one rose tipped breast into his mouth. Roughly he pulled away from her, his claws shredding the white T-shirt he'd been wearing. For a moment he looked down at her, his eyes blazing with passion. "You are mine." He hissed in possessive anger.   
  
Storm cloud gray met golden sun, both panted heavily neither moving. Then lips met in a bruising kiss. Hands entwine in hair both silver and ebony, only to move as one to his pants. Fingers tangled as together they worked at buckle, button and zipper, their lips never separating. With a final push, Kagome knocked him to the floor, seven long years of frustration broke through the dam of self control. Grasping the hem of his pants she pulled. (Edited Missing 35 words) "GOD!" she moaned, (Edited Missing 41 words)  
  
(Edited Missing 13 Words) "Please." She gasped as he pulled from her only to slam himself back into her velvet heat. "In...In...In... Ohhhhhh." (Edited Missing 26 words) Had he done this seven years ago? She couldn't remember. She didn't care. She only wanted to reach that nirvana only he could give.   
  
"Kagome." He growled into her ear. "Kagomy. Kaommy, Kmommy, Mommy."   
  
Kagome's eyes flew open. "Mommy, were you having a bad dream?" Turning she saw Kenmaru at the side of her bed, one arm wrapped securely around Roku, the other patting her arm. "You were moaning and Roku and I could 'tect you."   
  
She collapsed back on the bed with a groan. She loved her son, but at that moment she could have cheerfully strangled him. But seeing the concern in his silver eyes, she smiled. "That would be wonderful, baby. Why don't you climb up here and you and Roku get comfortable. Mommy needs to go to the bathroom then we'll cuddle up and get some sleep ok?"   
  
"K" he said climbing into the bed as she climbed out.   
  
Making sure to lock the bathroom door, Kagome opened a drawer and removed a wound up towel. Turning the faucet on to muffle the noise. She sat on the lowered seat of the toilet and removed the object from the towel. Adjusting the speed, she braced one foot on the tub. (Edited Missing 49 words.) Withdrawing the vibrator she shut it off and carefully rinsed it. Looking at it she hissed, "Not a hundred feet, he's not a hundred feet from me. I could walk in to his room right now and ... but no, I have to use a gods damned toy." She threw the flesh colored toy at the drawer. Cleaning herself quickly she went back into the room. Looking down at the small boy asleep on her bed, Kagome smiled. "I wonder if your daddy, has those thoughts about me." she asked him quietly. Crawling into the bed she curled around her sun and fell into Morpheus' arms.   
  



	20. Invisible

**Hello Again  
Chapter 20  
Invisible **

_The lyrics to "Invisible" have been removed to comply with the April 27th announcment. I realize this affects the narrative and I apologize for that._

The sound of running water awoke him, the white ears twitching to locate the source of the sound. Kagome's wing. Climbing out of the bed, he slipped on his robe and padded silently down the hall. Through the communal areas of the home, towards her wing. Perhaps Kenmaru had gotten sick. Perhaps she was the one ill. He reached her door shortly after the water had stopped. The scent of her arousal flooded his senses, he wondered what had caused it, wishing he was the cause. Raising a hand he turned it backwards, to wrap on her door, then his sensitive hearing caught her whispered question. "I wonder if your daddy, has those thoughts about me?" Inu Yasha winced as the soft spoken arrows tore through his heart each word broke him just a bit more. His hand dropping listlessly to his side, he turned and walked away, head bowed, shoulders slumped.

Reaching the solitude of his room he sat heavily on the bed. 'Why?' he questioned himself. Had he not proven he could take care of her and Kenmaru? Was there something he wasn't doing? "Why do you still reach for him? I am here. Tending to you and your pup as if he were my own." He looked to the door as if she stood there, "Why can't I turn your heart to me?" Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, he allowed his mind to wander.

"The past three days, I will carry with me through hell. They will give me strength to get through the torments. If there was no promise, I would never leave your side... I'll never stop trying to come back to you." His voice sounded in his memories. "I would, if given a choice, choose her. But, I made a foolish promise to you first. I will not break my word. For if I did I would not deserve her love." Then the ever familiar but unfamiliar feminine whispered voice sounded, "Please tell me our last days together are as precious to you as they are to me...never forget me Inu Yasha. I will always love you with all of my heart." Grasping the pillow from the bed he flung it angrily across the room. "WHO ARE YOU!" He hissed. "If we loved each other so much, why aren't you here? Why do you hide yourself from my memories. Why does my heart turn to Kagome? Why do I feel no desire to find you?" Another voice sounded, this one full of power speaking only one word... "Forget." "Forget what? Why did I have to forget? Is that why I can remember so little."

Angrily he stood and walked to the closet. Not paying attention he grabbed an outfit, putting it on without thought. Tying the ties at waist and ankle. Tucking the white yukata into the red hakama. He slid his arms into the matching haori, its flowing sleeves billowing with each move of his arms. Stepping to the wall he pulled the sword that now hung above it, he knew not to leave without so chaotic was his mood. With practiced efficiency he had secured it as his hip. A feeling of this was right, this was who he was, encompassed him. Moving silently down the hall he stepped into the cold December night. Snow blanketed the ground, chilling his bare feet. He breathed in the cold air and exhaled, the frost covered breath mimicking the frozen chill of his mind. With a burst of speed he was off, running as if the hounds of hell were at his heel.

High above the city streets, a red and silver figure flitted in and out of the shadows. Sometimes racing a train. Once crouched on the roof of a tractor trailer as it sped down the Shuto Expressway. The figure traveled unerringly towards some unknown destination. Leaping up the stares up to the shrine, Inu Yasha saw what he had been seeking. With two bounds he rested high in the boughs of the old tree. A feeling of homecoming over came him. Even the bark of the tree seemed to be shaped to allow him comfort, contouring perfectly to his back. This was home. This was where he belonged, an old scent trail crossed tickled his nose. Leaping down he followed it, through the courtyard to an old small shrine. Sliding the door open, he looked into the darkness seeing the sealed well at the bottom. He'd never been here he was certain, yet why was his scent here.

"Inu Yasha? Is that you?"

He turned to see the older woman at the door. Nodding he waited for her to speak. "Come on up to the house I'll fix you some Raman. That is still your favorite isn't it? And while that's cooking we'll call and let Kagome know where you are. She's called here five times all ready looking for you." He watched as the woman reached a hand out to him. "I've missed you and those cute ears of yours."

"Kagome was worried about me?" He asked moving up the stairs.

"She always worries about you." She said moving away from him, and towards the house. As they stepped back into the courtyard. The sun began to peek along the stairs brightening the sky. "I know all about your memory loss, Inu Yasha. So let me reintroduce myself to you. I am Kagome's mother, Kaiya Higurashi. Kagome's Jii-chan passed a few years ago, but happy he lived long enough to see his great-grandson. Souta is living on campus at Tokyo University...

She continued speaking leading him to a house at the back of the grounds. Even this seemed familiar and normal to him. She spoke as if he knew these people. Once again the feeling of homecoming came over him.


	21. Decisions

**Hello Again  
Chapter 21  
Decisions **

  
  
Inu Yasha watched as the woman bustled about the small kitchen, filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove. He'd offered to help, but she had waved off his offer. As soon as the water was on she picked up the phone, he heard her telling Kagome he was there. He heard Kagome's voice fill with relief, and his head dropped, he had not meant to worry her. Finally the woman who said she was Kagome's mother returned to the kitchen. "So, Inu Yasha, what happened to bring you out in the wee hours of a December morning?"   
  
"It's not important." He said sipping the tea she slid in front of him. Taking the seat across from him.   
  
"You always used to talk to me." She smiled. Reaching across the table, she covered one of his hands with hers.   
  
"Kagome... I ... Aww... hell, Ms. Higurashi, I love her. I have since the first moment I saw her. I've tried everything to make her love me, but I always come in second to Kenmaru's dad. I take care of the boy while she's at the hospital, fix her dinner, have it ready when she comes in from work, rub her feet, her shoulders. Then tonight..." he swallowed but continued. "I heard water running, it woke me up... It was coming from Kagome's wing, I thought she or Kenmaru was sick. I went to help and the air was filled with..." he blushed and his voice dropped, "the scent of her arousal. Then I heard her whisper..."I wonder if your daddy has those thoughts about me." I can't remember anything... Genken, another inu hanyou, asked me yesterday about the miko that pinned me to a tree... but I have no idea who he's talking about. I keep having these dreams of a woman telling me she'll love me forever... but I don't know who it is...." He raised his golden eyes to her, "And the funny thing... I'm beginning to not care. I care that much about Kagome." His ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's car arriving... "She's here."   
  
Moments later Kagome ran into the kitchen, worry etched on her face. She was about to speak when her mother interrupted. "Inu Yasha, why don't you go out to the small shrine where I found you. I'd like to speak to Kagome privately." He nodded and downed the remainder of his tea in one gulp, before leaving the room. When Kagome would have spoke as soon as he left, her mother held up a finger. Through the kitchen window she watched until the hanyou entered the small shrine. "Sit down Kagome, we need to talk."   
  
Kagome sat her brows furrowing. "Momma?"   
  
"You need to make a decision Kagome. Oh, I have not told him anything, because you asked me not to. I still say you should tell him, but that is your decision. Would you like to know why he left tonight?" At her daughter's nod she told her. "That is why he left. Kagome, I understand you don't want to cause him pain by not telling him - but at least how you feel about him, you are. Here is something to consider. What if he never regains his memories? Are you going to continue to torture yourself and that young man? The young man who sat in this kitchen and not ten minutes ago admitted to your mother he loved you. Are you going to continue to hold him at arms length waiting for something that may or may not happen?" Kaiya looked at her daughter for a moment, "You have two choices, Kagome. Either break your heart and his by making a clean break, which will allow him to move on. Or you can choose to make new memories with someone you love and that loves you." Bending she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Lock up before you leave."   
  
Kagome watched her mother leave the room. She listened as the woman's soft steps moved up the stairs. Her mother's words replaying in her mind, "admitted he loved you.... may never regain his memories...torture yourself... torture Inu Yasha..... allow him to move on.... make new memories.... he heard you.... he had come because he thought you or Kenmaru were ill." All the meals, the back rubs, the foot rubs... the hours he spent taking care of Kenmaru... His demon half's reaction to her at the club... Standing, she turned off the stove and placed the two tea cups and bowl in the sink. Wiping down the table with a sponge, she thought of the expression on his face when she'd walked in. The pain in his eyes, the slight droop of his ears and the way he hadn't spoken to her. Suddenly she couldn't stay in the kitchen any longer.   
  
Tears streaming down her face she ran across the courtyard. It didn't matter if he never remembered. She didn't care, what was more important was holding him in her arms. She would remember for both of them. Sliding the door to the small shrine open her eyes searched the gloom until she saw him staring at the well. "Inu Yasha?" she whispered. He spun and looked at her. For a moment neither moved, neither spoke. A car horn sounded in the distance, and the spell was broken. She leapt trusting him to catch her as he always had, and he did. Pulling her close to him.   
  
"You idiot," he chastised, "you could have been injured."   
  
"Not with you here.... not with you here... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...." She sobbed against his chest, "I should have told you weeks ago... I love you... I want ... I want to be with you. With memories or without... I don't want to spend another day questioning what I feel." She raised her tear streaked face to gaze deep into his eyes. The emotion in them silenced her. Then she was caught in a passionate embrace.   
  
"I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you run from the room the day I awoke. I felt so bad for making you cry. Then I met Kenmaru, and I think I fell even deeper in love with you. Kagome... please, tell me I'm not dreaming..." He said softly, "Tell me you are here saying you love me as much as I love you."   
  
In answer she pulled lifted her lips to his. "Hai, Koishii, forever Aishiteru."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Uh uh... that's not the end of the story... just the end of the first half..... 


	22. One Hundred And Eight

I have started a notify list due to the many request. I will use that to inform of updates, and new stories. Take out the spaces to sign up.  
h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / o f c l a w s a n d f a n g s / D e l s t o r i e s / i n d e x . h t m l   
  


**Hello Again  
Chapter 22  
One Hundred and Eight **

  
  
Pulling the Omishi Magical Theater comforter gently up to Kenmaru's shoulders, Kagome bent and brushed her lips against his forehead. She patted Roku and checked the night light was on. Exiting the room she quietly shut the door. "He asleep?" The soft masculine whisper asked. Turning to the owner of that voice, she nodded. When his arms opened in silent invitation, she moved into them. He dropped his head to her neck and sniffed, his lips brushing her collar. "Good. Rin and Sesshomaru won't be back for several hours, Kenmaru's asleep and for the first time in a month, I have my beautiful doctor all to myself." She followed as he backed into her room.   
  
He fell back on her bed, pulling her with him. Rolling them till he was above her, he bent and kissed her forehead, pulling back he said softly "One." Another firm but soft kiss to her right temple, "Two." Her left temple, "Three." The tip of her nose, "Four"   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked smiling up into his amber eyes.   
  
"I plan on giving you one hundred and eight kisses. One for each Kami, just like the bells that ring at the temples. Now where was I?" He looked at her lips, "Ah yes, Five." He bent and captured her lips, sucking softly on her lower lip, before his tongue flicked gently at the corner of her lips, she heard the soft whimper that escaped his throat as she opened to his request. Their breath hot and moist combined, as their tongues twined and swirled around each other, breaking only when the need for air overpowered them. Silver and gold met darkened by the passion so easily aroused between them. His head came down to kiss her chin, dragging his lips along the line of her jaw, he pressed another kiss to the bend, before raising his head and whispering, "Six."   
  
"Seven." She corrected panting for breath.   
  
"Nope, my lips never left your skin, so that was only six." His warm breath tickled her ear with each soft word. She moaned as his lips closed around her earlobe gently sucking. "That was seven." Once again his lips slid gently across her jaw pulling away under the opposite ear, "Eight" He suckled gently on the earlobe, "Nine" His talented lips skimmed over the skin of her neck, periodically placing firmer pressure yet never left her skin. Lifting only as he reached the small hollow at the junction of neck and shoulder. "Ten."   
  
Leaning up he supported his weight on his elbows as his hands unbuttoned her blouse, freeing her heaving chest to his eyes. With a clawed finger he pushed the fabric away. The roundness of her full breast their tips staining against the fabric of her bra, bared to his hungry gaze. Lowering his head he pressed a kiss firmly over her heart, "Eleven" His lips traced the scalloped lace. She arched up into him wanting more. Her hands came up and undid the hidden clasp in the front. "Twelve" he said capturing one breast with his mouth.   
  
As he continued his slow torture, Kagome's breath became more ragged. Her skirt had joined her shirt on the floor somewhere around kiss number thirty. She sucked in breath through clinched teeth as his lips traced the waistband of her panties. She felt his lips leave her skin, followed by his husky voice saying "Fifty-five." She bit her lip to keep back a scream of pleasure and frustration as he lowered his head, his lips touching the arch of her hip. "Fifty-six". The other hip. Just as his lips touched she heard the familiar tones of her pager. Not turning her head one hand slapped at the bedside table until she found the offending object. Pulling it to her face she read the message. "Fifty-seven" She read the message again not believing what the small screen said.   
  
"SHIT!" Her scream of frustration reverberated through the room, soon followed by the crash of the pager against a wall. Inu Yasha looked up at her, from his position laying between her legs. "I've got to go." She watched as his questioning gaze filled with disbelief. "All medical personnel required to report to the ER." She told him. She watched as with a groan he stood, the evidence of his own arousal straining against his jeans. He sat on the side of the bed, hunched forward trying to gain control of his breathing. She quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Crouching before him she looked deep in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. But, you owe me fifty-one kisses... and I want them. Cupping his cheek she kissed him. "Walk me out?"   
  
"Of course." Inu Yasha said standing. As they walked out he wrapped an arm around her. "Any idea how long you'll be?"   
  
"No. I don't even know what the emergency is yet." As they reached her new Camry, she squeezed his hand, "I'll call when I leave the hospital." When he moved to kiss her cheek, she shook her head, and kissed him. "Don't use up one of my fifty-one."   
  
Twenty minutes later a very frustrated Chief Resident pulled into the employee parking lot at Tokyo general. Her anger was gone, she had heard the reports on the radio driving in. Fire at Uncle Sam's, the club had been packed with those wishing to noisily ring in the New Year. She had planned her first actions on the way. Walking into the ER she pulled on her white lab coat. "How long till first ambulance arrives?" She asked the head nurse.   
  
"Three minutes, then they'll be coming for a while." The woman asked.   
  
Kagome noticed the attending wasn't there, "Where's Dr. Musaki?" At the nurse's shrug, Kagome took charge. "Kim, Suuichi, and Daisuke you three are on triage. Manabu, Kumiko, and Megumi you take the smoke inhalations, first and second degree burns. Mayumi, Naoki and I will handle the more sever cases. We need every bottle of Saline solution and boxes of gauze that can be found. Which nurse is best at starting IV's? I mean quick." A petite redhead raised her hand, seeing the green eyes Kagome narrowed her eyes allowing her miko abilities to see the girl. She recognized the youki, Ayame. With a smile, she nodded. "I want you to start IV's on anyone the EMTs didn't. Ok people lets move."   
  
Hours later a very weary Kagome Higurashi sank into a chair. She signed off on her last patients chart releasing him. Picking up the phone she called home.   
  
"Moshi, moshi" His voice sounded in her ear, calming raw nerves.   
  
"I'm about to leave the hospital. Could you..."   
  
"I'll have you something to eat ready and a bath drawn." He interrupted, "I saw the news, you all right?"   
  
"Hai. Be home in a bit."   
  



	23. Birthday Wishes & Old Friends

**Hello Again  
Chapter 23  
Birthday Wishes & Old Friends **

  
  
A silent war waged between them. Violet and gray eyes flashed over the silver white hair of the child between them. One combatant pouted and the other caved with an attempted growl. The victor smiled and leaned forward to kiss her defeated foe. Standing in the men's room of the department store, Inu Yasha smiled as the little boy scooted himself more securely on the toilet seat. "Inu Yasha..." the childish voice happy and contented, "my birfday is coming soon."   
  
"I know pup. Your Mommy told me."   
  
"I know what I want for my birfday." Kenmaru nodded up at the temporarily human Inu Yasha.   
  
"Oh? What?" Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder when he momentarily lost his balance.   
  
"I want a Risky t-shirt, a Safety t-shirt, Roku needs a little brover and....."   
  
Inu Yasha almost laughed at the comical expression on the boys face. Small fangs resting on his lips, silver eyes looking up through white hair. Ahh, the big gift he remembered this from Christmas. "And?" he prompted.   
  
"I want you to be my Daddy." Kenmaru said standing up. Inu Yasha busied himself for a moment. The necessities of making the boy decent hiding his confusion. "Don't you want to be my Daddy?" Kenmaru asked his eyes filling with tears.   
  
"Hai, pup, I would like to be your Daddy. That is something that your Mommy will have to decide," he answered, lifting the boy to the sink to wash his hands. "You'll have to ask her about that. Wash those hands good or no candy." He told the boy. "So how much have you conned your Uncle Sessho out of?"   
  
"Four of those pieces of paper." Kenmaru chirped happily, unaware of the deliberate change of subject.   
  
As Inu Yasha had walked off to take Kenmaru to the men's room, Kagome dashed to the children's section. Quickly making her selection she headed towards Lay-a-way, she'd pick them up in a couple of weeks, right before Kenmaru's birthday. With a sigh of relief, she watched the clerk pack them away and seal the box. She was heading back to Electronics when she saw two old friends. "Yuka! Eri!" The two turned and smiled, "It's been... what? Almost six years. How are you two?"   
  
"About that." Yuka answered stiffly. Eri merely nodded.   
  
"So how are you two? I've missed you. Why haven't you called? I mean, I've been busy with med school, my residency and Kenmaru. I know that's no excuse, but you know how time flies. Can you believe Kenmaru is going to be seven soon?" Kagome rambled. "You have to come over sometime so we can catch up."   
  
"I don't know, Kagome... You know how hectic things can get." Eri said evasively.   
  
"Hai, I mean work and all..." Yuka agreed, "Well it was nice running into you..."   
  
Kagome frowned, two of her oldest friends were giving her the brush off? "What's with you two? Why do I get the feeling you aren't happy to see me again?"   
  
Yuka huffed, "You want the truth Kagome?"   
  
Kagome bristled but held her ground. "Hai, I think I deserve it."   
  
"Fine, then. You're right we don't want to be around you." Kagome gasped, "You had a baby at eighteen, by a father who took off and hasn't contacted you since. Then you act like there is nothing wrong with the boy's birth defect."   
  
Unseen by the three women, Inu Yasha and Kenmaru, were standing on the other side of the high rack of DVDs. "Inu Yasha? What's a birf defect?" Kenmaru asked looking up at his hero who quickly crouched beside him.   
  
"What did you say?" Kagome's voice was soft and angry.   
  
"Come on Kagome," Yuka continued, "Those ears? And then when Hojo was going to ask you to marry him, you said you were still in love with the boy's father. You should have forgotten him and married Hojo. At least then you wouldn't be raising a child alone."   
  
Kenmaru reached up to the baseball cap, pushing it further onto his head. Tears fell from silver eyes to roll down plump cheeks. Inu Yasha gathered the boy into his arms, offering comfort. Whispering "Don't you listen Kenmaru, I've got those ears too. I think yours are perfect." He stroked the boy's back as silent sobs rocked his small frame.   
  
"Is that how you really feel?" Yuka nodded. Turning her gaze to Eri, "Eri?" the girl nodded. "Then please don't let me keep you from your petty, vapid lives. Next time you see me, or my son, don't feel obligated to speak." Turning Kagome walked around the rack to see Inu Yasha holding Kenmaru. "Oh Baby." She cried rushing to take her son from Inu Yasha's arms.   
  
Inu Yasha relinquished Kenmaru to his mother's embrace. His violet eyes usually warm and inviting, were twin chips of amethyst ice. He stood and moved around the DVD stand. The two girls were gone but it didn't take long for him to find them. They were still discussing Kagome when he came up behind them.   
  
"I can't believe she said that." He recognized the voice of the one Kagome had called Yuka. "I mean vapid? Please."   
  
"Oi" He called softly. He smirked as they turned, both girls giving him the same appraising look Kimusune had.   
  
"Hi." The two girls said in unison. Each immediately having fantasies about the tall dark haired man.   
  
"Heard you back in electronics." He said softly.   
  
"Oh isn't it so sad, she just messed her life up." Yuka purred, taking a step towards him.   
  
"Actually..." He drawled slowly, "I think you two .... obans didn't get near what Kagome should have given you. She's a nice woman, loving, considerate, forgiving, accepting, compassionate, loyal, beautiful, and passionate. Everything a man would want in a woman. A woman a man can depend on to try and defend him to his enemies. The kind of woman who'll fight at his side. The kind of woman that doesn't need a man to carry her, but will let him if he wants. The kind of woman that makes a man want to pull his hair out one moment and kiss her senseless the next. The kind of woman that has a fire burning in her, that is irresistible. The kind of woman that would make a man crawl out of hell to be with. Unlike the two of you." Yuka opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, "I wasn't finished speaking. You left a six year old little boy in tears." At their shocked looks, "Yea, Kenmaru heard your comments. Must be proud of the fact you can make a little boy cry. A little boy who is usually nothing but smiles and laughter. Quite an accomplishment." He turned and started back to Electronics.   
  
"Who are you?" Eri asked.   
  
Inu Yasha paused and turned, "Me? I'm just the guy who takes care of Kenmaru while Kagome's at the hospital. And her willing sex slave."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

oban = bitchy old hag 


	24. Rubbing It In

**Hello Again  
Chapter 24  
Rubbing it in **

  
  
"And her willing sex slave." His comment hung in the air between them for a moment. Inu Yasha watched as it penetrated their minds. He didn't exactly know why he'd said that, not that it wasn't true. Then they began to react, eyes widening in shock, mouths gaping open. With a smirk he left them. As he reentered the Electronics section a silver white haired boy ran to him. Catching the boy easily, he swung him up to sit on his shoulders, very aware of the two sets of eyes watching. Moving to Kagome's side he draped an arm around her shoulders. Kagome glanced up meeting his eyes and smiled. He felt her slip her arm around his waist. She slipped her thumb through a belt loop, her fingers sliding into his back pocket. Turning his head, he placed a soft kiss on her temple. When she turned puzzled eyes to him, Inu Yasha only winked at her.   
  
Kagome didn't know why Inu Yasha was being so openly affectionate. It's just his human night, making him even more so, she rationalized. Whatever the reason she was enjoying it. They walked through the store, looking at clothes and household utensils. She almost laughed when during a knife demonstration, Inu Yasha stepped up and asked to see them. Flipping the knife several times, he then tossed it lightly from one hand to the other. Gasps from several of the audience followed his "test" of the knife. Finally he returned it to the demonstrator, who asked if he was interested in a set. Inu Yasha had looked at it for a moment then said, "No thank you. The balance is off."   
  
Several times she would catch a glimpse of Yuka and Eri following them. Sometimes their heads close together as if whispering secrets. As Inu Yasha and Kenmaru looked at fish, she caught sight of them watching them in the glass of the display. "Oh, that does it." She hissed. Inu Yasha's arm tightened around her holding her in place. "Why are they following us?"   
  
Seeing what had her so angry, Inu Yasha chuckled. "Might be something I said." At her questioning look he placed Kenmaru on the ground. "Pup, why don't you go pick out some candy." Kenmaru nodded and moved to the nearby candy isle. "I just told them what a wonderful, compassionate, accepting, loving, and forgiving woman you were."   
  
"And?" She knew there was more, Inu Yasha wouldn't have sent Kenmaru away if there wasn't.   
  
"That I was Kenmaru's baby-sitter and..." he paused, taking a deep breath he finished in a rush. "Yourwillingsexslave."   
  
"What?!?" She squeaked.   
  
"I told them I was your willing sex slave." He said a bit slower.   
  
"In the name of all one hundred and eight Kami's sake ... why?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down.   
  
"Two reasons: one, it would piss them off and two," He leaned closer, "I'm more than willing to apply for the job."   
  
Kagome laughed, even as she blushed to the roots of her hair. "Well you know, the interview process is quite exhaustive."   
  
"When would you like to see my resume?" He replied, his voice soft and seductive.   
  
"Resume?" She asked incredulously.   
  
"It would be hard, but I'm sure I could work one up for you." He teased back.   
  
"Those are the best kind." she giggled, stepping closer.   
  
"Mommy... Mommy..." Kenmaru's voice interrupted the adult conversation. "Can I have these?" He held up a huge bag of gummy bears.   
  
Looking at the bag, Kagome questioned, "What are you going to do with two kilograms of gummy bears?"   
  
"Eat 'em. Share 'em with Roku and Inu Yasha." Kenmaru said brightly.   
  
"Don't I get any?" she chuckled.   
  
"Uh huh... So you'll get them for me?"   
  
Over Inu Yasha's deep chuckle, Kagome scowled, "Your Aunt Rin is teaching you bad habits. I'm going to have a talk with her about this negotiating she's been teaching you." Turning to the still chuckling Inu Yasha, "And you stop laughing."   
  
"Well, he's good." Inu Yasha said trying to control his laughter.   
  
"Ok... I'll get them for you THIS time. Anything else comes out of your money."   
  
"No," Inu Yasha said pulling her close. "I told him to get the candy, I'll buy it for him."   
  
Throwing her hands in the air Kagome laughed, "Gods help me, if the two of you ever join forces against me."   
  
The three moved on looking at displays. Sometimes pausing when one of them found something to further investigate. A new pant suit caught Kagome's attention, only to soon find it's way into the basket. When she balked, Inu Yasha pulled out a gold MasterCard, explaining that Sesshomaru had given it to him. The pant suit was soon followed by matching shoes and purse. Inu Yasha tested several more knife sets, before finding one that suited him. Inu Yasha and Kagome bit back laughs as Yuka and Eri continued to follow.   
  
When they passed the children's area, a party catering service had set up a display. Complete with an inflatable jumping booth. Kenmaru asked if he could be play. Inu Yasha reached in and pulled out the five hundred yen admission. Admonishing the boy to be careful with his claws, he watched the pup climb in and begin jumping around laughing. When his baseball cap fell off, Kenmaru began to frantically look for it until a little girl came up to him holding it out. Inu Yasha and Kagome watched as the little girl said something. At Kenmaru's nod she reached up and touched his ears, before placing the cap back on his head. Kagome rested her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder as the two children jumped around. Kenmaru now keeping one hand on his cap while holding the little girls hand with another.   
  
A few rows back, Yuka and Eri watched the touchingly sweet scene. Each wondering how, Kagome Higurashi the girl with a seven year old son, had managed what they saw before them. An otherworldly handsome man, who was obviously completely devoted to her and her child, ears and all. How had she managed that? While the two of them could only fantasize   
  



	25. Rainy Day Activities

**Hello Again  
Chapter 25  
Rainy Day Activities  
**

  
Kagome was beginning to think the gods, themselves, were against her. Her and Inu Yasha, to be exact. The day had been so well planned. Kenmaru had a play date to go to the zoo with the little girl he'd met in the jumping booth. The girls parents had no problem with Kenmaru's ears and found them quite adorable. Sesshomaru and Rin were going to be off at another hospital function. Murphy, of Murphy's Law fame, had decided to meddle once again in her life. The beautiful spring day had dawned, cold and wet. Sesshomaru and Rin had left for their function. But, the play date had been postponed till next weekend. Putting off indefinitely the quiet afternoon alone in bed she and Inu Yasha had planned. Now she stood looking out the window in the kitchen door, as the rain fell in sheets. She heard Inu Yasha setting up Kenmaru's Omishi Theater DVD in the den, and soon the familiar music played softly through the house. She felt his presence as he entered the kitchen and moved behind her. Lifting her crossed arms slightly she felt his arms come around her holding her against him. "Kenmaru settled?"   
  
"Mm hmm." He answered, resting his chin on her right shoulder. Nudging her hair out of the way he whispered in her ear, "Frustrated as I am?"   
  
"Mm hmm." She answered leaning back into his embrace. She stiffened as his lips touched the skin of her neck, gliding softly up to her jaw. "Inu Yasha?"   
  
"Shhh. Quiet Doc, unless you want the pup to join us. I can at least lower your frustration level. Move your arms." He whispered urgently.   
  
She complied lifting her right arm to rest her hand in the silk of his hair. Her left arm hanging loosely at her side. His hands traveled slowly down to the waistband of her slacks. She felt his fingers fiddle with the button for a moment, before the fabric loosened. One hand, slid into her slacks the slight pressure unzipping them as his fingers sought her center. The other hand moved upwards stopping below her breasts, his claws tracing their outline. She turned her head to meet his eyes, only to have his mouth cover hers in an inferno of passion.   
  
Pulling away she tried to speak, "Inu Yasha...." she moaned as his fingers slipped over her sensitive nub on their way to her moist core. She moaned as he fingers performed their magic, she could only hope Kenmaru wouldn't come in.   
  
"Shut up, Doc." He replied, "You need this and I want to..." He thrust a finger into her moist center, careful not to cut her with his claws. "...feel you come all over my hand." He reclaimed her lips as he started a rhythm. The hand below her breast held her close to his chest, keeping her upright as her legs turned to jello. Inu Yasha closed his eyes as he pulled her tighter to him. The tightness of her pants constrained the movements of his hand, he felt her hips begin to buck in time to his thrust.   
  
The hand that had rested lightly in his hair, moved to the ear she could reach. Rubbing the furry triangle in strong, gentle circles, drawing moans from his throat. The hand that had been hanging limply at her waist reached forward pushing against the door. The heat from her hand, fogging the window. As her delicious torture of his ears continued, he thrust his hips gently into her. The feel of his masculine hardness pressing against her destroyed her defenses. With a gasp she surrendered completely to him.   
  
He swallowed each of her moans and gasp of pleasure, of the woman before him. As she lost herself to his touch, a profound sense of male pride surging through him. The racing of her heart, the panting of her breath, the tightening of her muscles told him she was close. He increased his speed. He swallowed her scream of fulfillment, as her body began to tremble.   
  
She felt him remove his fingers from her. His hand sliding slowly out of her panties and slacks. Pulling back she watched as he brought his fingers to his lips. She opened her eyes watching as he sucked each of his fingers into his mouth. His eyes dark with his passion, he whispered, "You taste good, Doc."   
  
She was about to answer when Kenmaru's voice sounded behind them. "Inu Yasha? Can you put the next movie in for me."   
  
"What if Mommy does it for you, sweetie. While Inu Yasha fixes us some lunch." She asked fastening her pants. "I'll be right there, why don't you go get the movie."   
  
"Kay." the boy chirped before running off.   
  
Moving around him, she whispered. "I'll be back to take care of you in a minute."   
  
"Don't be to long." He whispered back. His ears twitched catching each footstep she made. He heard the soft whoosh of the DVD player opening. The rattling of the disc as it was removed and placed back in its case. The sharp clack of the case as it was opened, followed by the softer click of the disc releasing. He almost trembled in anticipation as he heard the soft whoosh again as the drawer pulled itself back into the machine. The whisper soft tread of her feet back to the kitchen, and his carefully constructed walls crashed to the floor. He began to tremble at the thought of her promised touch.   
  
Kagome noticed the almost imperceptible tremors running through him. His ears flicking back and forth screaming his excitement. Crossing to the refrigerator she watched as those very expressive ears drooped slightly. She pulled out a head of cabbage and some green onions. His eyes followed her as she moved to the island in the center of the large room. Placing them on the butcher block surface she pulled the knife from sheath at the edge of the table and laid it next to them. Crooking her finger she motioned for him to come to her.   
  
With a sigh of regret he crossed to her. "Hungry?" he asked.   
  
"Mm hmm. Won't cut your self, will you?" She asked sinking to her knees, her back against the island. She almost laughed as his ears pricked up and he shook his head. Her hands grasped his hips positioning him in front of her. "Good."   
  
When she'd crossed to the refrigerator, Inu Yasha had wilted. But the feel of her hands working at the button of his jeans revived him. At her whispered encouragement to begin fixing lunch, he lifted the knife and began carefully cutting the vegetables before him.   
  
Hr lips touched his aching length lightly her hands holding him place. Her tongue swirled around the tip. Just at that moment, the discordant jangle of tones, that was the phone sounded. He was pleased to hear her own sound of aggravation as she moved to the offending piece of technology.   
  
"Moshi moshi?" He saw her face fall, "What happened Ayume?" There was a pause as she listened intently. Mouthing "Gomen" she continued to listen. "I know it hurts.... you caught him where with who?"   
  



	26. Murphy's A Dead Man

**Hello Again  
Chapter 26  
Murphy's a Dead Man **

  
  
Inu Yasha had come to a decision. He fully intended to hunt down and gut whoever this "Murphy" character was. What was with him and his stupid laws? What was his life to that baka, a huge joke? Was he some puppet on a string? The memory dreams of late were getting more and more frequent. He could remember making some sort of bargain, agreeing to something, but what? It hadn't made him happy, he was sure of that much. When he and Kenmaru had been walking, a man had been training his dog. At the command "Osuwari," he'd cringed. What the fuck was that about? His hand ran around his neck for the millionth time, and cold sweat ran down his spine. There was supposed to be something around his neck, it belonged there, he could feel the weight of it, the warmth of it, feel the tug of his hair tangled in it. He could see the few faces he remembered clearly: Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin as a kid, hell, even that stupid wolf. Still, the woman asking him not to forget teased his mind. Could she be the girl he kept seeing? Green pleated skirt, white sailors top with green trim, knee high socks and brown loafers. Just once he wished she'd turn around so he could see her face, but she was always running away from him, towards some well.   
  
If that wasn't enough, he was frustrated beyond belief. Every, and he did mean every, time Kagome and he tried to have some... what did she call it... quality time, something happened. Kenmaru beating on his back. Damn pager or cell phone going off with an emergency call from the hospital. Ayume calling, first to cry about her finding her fiancé in bed with another man. Now it was more likely to be about Genken and what should she wear on her date, or how great the date was. He was tired of his best friends being "Rosy and her sisters". Ten minutes ago, his dear brother had barged in on them. Shaking his head to clear the bloodlust that was growing within him, he glared into the eyes of his victim and growled. "Ya ever fuckin hear of knocking?"   
  
Sesshomaru looked impassively down at his brother, who had him pinned against a wall. "Have you ever heard of a lock, little brother?"   
  
Releasing his hold, Inu Yasha stepped back. "If Rin wouldn't kill me..."   
  
"I am quite sure you would do great bodily harm to me." He replied, smoothing the lapels of his jacket. "I wanted to inform you that my lawyer would be bringing the last of your identification to the hospital tomorrow."   
  
"Keh, ya could have left a note!" Inu Yasha muttered, heading back to his wing. As he stepped into the hall, he saw Kagome racing by, "Kagome?"   
  
"Resident ... sick ... I have to cover shift." She explained rushing past him.   
  
His eyes followed her across the den and into her wing. "FUCK!!!", he paused, "FUCK, fuck, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!" he yelled. Stalking toward his rooms, he continued, "I'm going to take a shower."   
  
That had been yesterday at seven o'clock. A single shift had turned into a double, that ended as her shift began, turning it into a triple. Frustration over his memory or rather lack thereof, and his sexual frustration had left the hanyou in an extremely foul mood. Add to the volatile mix: guilt. Guilt intensified by each sniffle from the boy standing in front of him. Kneeling to be at eye level, he said, "I'm sorry, pup" The small head remained bowed with ears drooped, and the smell of tears he'd caused made the guilt sky rocket. The pup had not deserved being yelled at for asking when his Mommy would be home. He hadn't been whiny, just curious. "You know your Uncle Sessho said something about papers being dropped off for me today at the hospital. What if you and I go pick them up, and see if your Mommy will join us for lunch?", he encouraged.   
  
Another sniffle twisted Inu Yasha's heart. "Really? We could?" Inu Yasha nodded, wiping away tears and sniffles. A relieved smile crossed his face as Kenmaru's ears perked up moments before small arms encircled his neck. "Goodie!"   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Her fingers absently played with the rosary as she waited for the elevator. When the door slid open she waited as the occupants exited. She was about to step in, when a familiar voice caught her attention, "Hello, Kagome." Looking up, she noticed the man in the suit, a briefcase in hand, his dark brown, almost black hair now sporting a trim, professional cut. His deep blue eyes watched her. He might have hidden his youkai features, but she knew him too well.   
  
"Hello Kouga." she smiled, "How have you been?"   
  
"Good. I hear Inu-koro's back. Has he remembered anything yet?"   
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**  
  
The scents of the hospital assaulted his nose - the stench of decay, the tang of alcohol, the smells of blood and other bodily fluids. He saw several human's noses twitch at catching a scent as he and Kenmaru walked through the halls. What would they do if they had his nose? As he turned a corner, he froze. Before him, Kagome stood talking to a wolf youkai in a suit. Inu Yasha felt his hackles rise, and he forced back the growl that threatened to erupt. Everything about this wolf was familiar. By standing a fraction too close to Kagome, his subtle body language indicated his claim on her. The mere sight of him pissed him off. Inu Yasha's hands clenched into fists, claws digging into his palms.   
  
A cry of "Mr. Kouga!" rang from his side. Before he could stop him, Kenmaru had dashed up to the wolf. The held back growl burst free of its constraints, as that same wolf lifted the pup.   
  
His hand moved to his waist instinctively searching for what he didn't know. He began moving towards the small group. When the wolf turned to look, he recognized his face. He could almost hear his smug voice. Walking up he fought his youki, that demanded he attack the wolf. He could smell the controlled violence that came from the wolf. "Put the pup down, wolf." He growled reaching them, his eyes flashing red. He heard the wolf's low growl answering his own. Challenge given. Challenge accepted.   
  
Kagome frowned at the all too familiar stance of each man. Five hundred years hadn't changed a thing. The proof of her decision stood looking up at the two of them, confusion filling his silver eyes. Stepping between them, she placed a hand on each chest. Her eyes locking with Kouga's, she took her hand from his chest and fingered the beads around her neck. "You need to leave, Kouga. I wear these now." Blue and gold eyes studied the necklace she was indicating. Kouga nodded, understanding what she was telling him.   
  
Inu Yasha recognized the necklace she wore. He'd seen her in it many times, but this time was strangely different. He knew where it belonged, and it wasn't around Kagome's neck. "That's mine," he insisted.   
  
"That's my Daddy's"   
  
"Oh shit."   
  
"I'll see you later, Kagome."   
  



	27. Explanations

**Hello Again  
Chapter 27  
Explanations **

  
  
The tension in the room could be cut with a spoon. Sesshomaru and Rin sat on the couch, Kagome in one of the chairs. All three waited for one of the other's to speak first. Inu Yasha's eyes darted from one face to another, his temper flaring, as he perched on the edge of the chair he occupied. The only inhabitant of the room not effected by the tension was Kenmaru, who lay calmly on the floor, his feet kicking as he colored. Finally, Inu Yasha's tightly coiled patience snapped, "Would someone mind explaining to me, why I am positive that necklace is mine, Kenmaru is certain it's his father's, and why it's around Kagome's neck?." He growled.   
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged glances, then she began to speak. "Well, Inu Yasha, on my fifteenth birthday I was..."   
  
"I don't care about your fifteenth birthday right now, Kagome. As fascinating as that might be right now, I want to know about that necklace," Inu Yasha interrupted.   
  
"Perhaps I should explain," Sesshomaru began. "To begin with, you were encased in a crystal, and buried in a lava flow for five hundred years..."   
  
"Look, I don't want some long drawn out explaination. Simple and direct works just fine for me." Inu Yasha said. He watched as once again Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged looks. "Is there anyone in this room that can give me a simple, direct answer to a simple, direct question or not?"   
  
Rin smiled, "It's easy, Inu Yasha. That is your necklace. Kenmaru is your son. Kagome's wearing it because you gave it to her to give to your child if it was a girl."   
  
Inu Yasha leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together, the knuckles whitening. "If, as Sesshomaru says, I was encased in a crystal and buried in a lava flow for five hundred years, then how can I have a seven year old son? According to all the paperwork that you've handed over, my name is Inuyasha Kagemusha. Kenmaru's last name is Shinwa."   
  
"Well, actually... you don't have a last name. For that matter, neither does Sesshomaru." Rin explained, "You see during the Sengoku Jidai, very few people had last names. Well, youkai certainly didn't. But to function in today's society, a sur, or last, name is necessary. Sesshomaru chose Kagemusha from a story. It means "shadow warrior". Fits him, don't you think? Well, when Kenmaru was born, Kagome was unaware of the chosen family name or that an identity of Inuyasha Kagemusha had been created for you and your pup. As soon as we learned Kenmaru had been born we went to the hospital. Which, there is a whole other story there. Can you imagine the doctors wanting to ...." at the frown on Inu Yasha's face, she returned to the main subject, "Well, imagine our surprise, when we arrived to discover that she had given you the last name Shinwa, or "myth". So, lots of money and red tape later, Inuyasha Shinwa existed. A plane crash was invented to explain your or rather his disappearance. Inuyasha Shinwa has been listed as missing. Sesshomaru even has documents prepared saying that either Inuyasha Kagemusha changed his name to Shinwa, or the other way around, whichever you prefer, naturally."   
  
The room was silent as Inu Yasha thought over what he had just learned. "OK," he said after a few minutes. "Got the name part, think I understand that. Now, how did I sire a child seven years ago if I was encased in a crystal?"   
  
"That's why my fifteenth birthday is so important." Kagome said meekly.   
  
Kenmaru had gotten up and moved to stand beside Kagome, "Mommy?"   
  
Resting his head in his hands Inu Yasha sighed, "Let's hear it. Why is your fifteenth birthday so important?"   
  
"Because that was the day I discovered that the old dry well was a portal to the past. Five hundred years in the past, to be exact. To The Warring States Era."   
  
"Mommy?" Kenmaru chimed again a little louder.   
  
"Say what?" Inu Yasha said incredulously.   
  
"So you see, little brother," Sesshomaru summarized, "It is quite possible for you to have sired a child who is seven years old, and still be encased in a crystal and buried in a lava flow for five hundred years."   
  
"MOMMY!" Kenmaru yelled. "Yes baby?" Kagome asked. "Is Inu Yasha really my Daddy?"   
  
With a smile, she nodded, "Yes baby, Inu Yasha is really your Daddy."   
  
A bright smile lit the boys face. Running over to the very confused hanyou, Kenmaru threw his arms around Inu Yasha's neck. "Daddy." He said as if his declaration would make it more official.   
  
Inu Yasha hugged Kenmaru close to him, then the words finally sank in. He straightened pulling Kenmaru onto his lap, a hand going to stroke the silver white hair, "My pup?" he questioned softly, his eyes meeting Kagome's.   
  
"Hai, Inu Yasha, your pup. Kenmaru looks just like his father, only he has my eyes." She watched as Inu Yasha rose and moved down the hall towards his room never releasing his hold on Kenmaru. She followed watching, as Inu Yasha sat the boy down before the full length mirror on the closet door. Watched as both of them looked in the mirror, gold eyes comparing them, tracing the line of the cheek bones, the set of the jaw, the shape of their noses.   
  
"My pup." Inu Yasha finally said, pulling Kenmaru into a fierce hug. All the comments made during the many shopping trips by so many different people. How well behaved his son was. What a sweet boy he had. What a handsome son he had. All that time, others had seen what he couldn't. Then one thought over rode the others, he no longer had to worry about someone coming to take the boy away from him. "My pup." He whispered choking back a sob.   
  
With a smile, Kagome leaned against the door frame and watched them. Father and son, for the first time realizing their relationship. She listened as Inu Yasha repeated the only phrase he seemed capable of at the moment, "My pup." Only to be answered by Kenmaru's sweet voice saying "Daddy."   
  



	28. Coming To Terms

**Hello Again  
Chapter 28  
Coming to Terms **

  
  
The slight figure moved in its sleep, kicking off the blanket, only to curl tighter to fight the chill of the night air. Within moments, the blanket was tucked back around the sleeping boy. Inu Yasha knelt to study the sleeping face of his son. The now familiar knot formed in his throat at the simple thought of "My pup." He couldn't stop the possessive pride that rushed through him, nor did he want to. He somehow knew he had always wanted a pup, yet feared he'd never have one. Now, he watched the reality sleep peacefully, as he had every night since finding out. Four days ago - he'd only found out four short days ago that Kenmaru was his. He still didn't quite understand the hows, and wondered if he ever would. Standing, he smoothed the pup's hair, then moved across the hall. His ears twitched, hearing her soft snores. He had so many questions, and there were so many unknowns. Deciding to let her sleep he moved down the hall. Sitting in the recliner, he began to try and make sense of it all.   
  
"Yea, I grew up on stories of you and your pack. I had always believed the tales were exaggerated. Hey, what was the name of that miko... the one who was killed when you were pinned to the tree, then brought back? The one who wanted to drag you to hell." Genken's voice echoed in his head. "The hanyou who defeated Naraku." A few jumbled memories tugged at the recesses of his mind. A horned youkai with the mark of a spider on its back. A woman riding a feather. A girl with a mirror. A pain in his chest as an arrow tore through muscle. Nothing connecting, nothing making sense, leaving only half-formed images. Looking at the clock, he knew no one would wake for several hours. The confinement of the house began to chafe at his soul. Grabbing a hat, he walked out into the early spring night.   
  
Five hundred years ago, or eight years ago, something well he knew what, had happened between he and Kagome. The result was the silver eyed pup he loved. He knew that Kenmaru's father, he, for some reason had walked away, away from a woman he obviously loved, if his feelings now were any indication, from the possibility of a pup, not marking his mate as his. An almost forgotten conversation, from that first trip to the park flitted across his mind. "He left Japan before Kenmaru was born." But where did I go? "He went to keep a promise to an old girlfriend." Old girlfriend... what old girlfriend? "You're the one who decided to honor your promise to that bitch." He stopped suddenly, as he remembered her yelled comment. With a groan, he berated himself for not listening better. Months of worry and doubt could have been avoided if he had only paid attention.   
  
He continued walking, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the path his feet were taking. He barely registered the automatic reaction to the would be mugger. The incident was no more than: knife pointed at him, grab wrist holding knife, twist, hear bones break, pick up knife, break knife. Continue walking. He thought on all the times, Kagome and he had argued over Kenmaru's father. He groaned as he remembered his own comments on ... well, himself. Now he understood her defending him. What ever had happened, she didn't hold it against him. He paused for a moment, and the strange woman's voice echoed in his head, this time he recognized it, Kagome's. "Friendly warning, Kagome's still head over heels in love with Kenmaru's father. I realized it about six months after he was born. So don't get your hopes up that she'll fall for you." Her friend Hojo's voice sounded in his head. "She is still in love with Kenmaru's father, otouto. I do not know if it is possible to win her heart from him." His brother's words echoed. Then her own words, "I should have told you weeks ago... I love you... I want ... I want to be with you. With memories or without... I don't want to spend another day questioning what I feel."   
  
Coming to a halt he took stock of his location. Smiling, he walked into the hotel. Moving to the front desk, he waited. The clerk bowed slightly, "Welcome to the Park Hyatt, may I help you, Sir?"   
  
"Yes, I'd like your nicest room for this weekend."   
  
"Would you like a suite, or one of our Park rooms?"   
  
"A Park room will be fine." He didn't know exactly what a Park room was, but he did like the sound of it.   
  
"Certainly, sir. Last name please?"   
  
"Shin... er Kagemusha." At her puzzled look, he continued "I'm having my name changed, my identification is still in Kagemusha."   
  
The soft click of entries being typed into a computer continued for a moment. Looking up the clerk smiled, "Kagemusha-san, I have you booked in a Park room arriving tomorrow and departing Monday. Would you like to hold this reservation with a credit card?" Inu Yasha nodded and handed her the card. "Thank you, sir. Would you like to have anything waiting in the room upon your arrival?"   
  
"Yes." He answered, giving instructions. Moments later, transaction complete Inu Yasha left the hotel and walked home. She didn't care if he remembered or not, and neither did he. Friday, Kagome would become officially his mate.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Kagome stood staring at the room before her. It was lovely. The warm creamy gold of the walls, the grass green of the carpet, the stark white of the bed linens and the dozen roses on the table welcomed her. She had been shocked when she arrived at the hospital only to be pulled into the ER managers office. She had looked at him skeptically when he informed her she had the weekend off. A few hours later, she had been told to take the rest of the day off as well. Now she was led into the room by the gentle pressure of Inu Yasha's hand on the small of her back. Turning, she watched as he put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle, shut and locked it. He moved to the telephone, and removed the cord from the back. He'd made her leave her pager and cell phone at home. Concerned she asked, "What if Kenmaru needs us?"   
  
"Sesshomaru and Rin can look after the pup for one night." He answered moving towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes.   
  
"What DO you have in mind?" She asked.   
  
"I think you know, Doc. And, if anyone dares interrupt.... I'm gutting them." He growled taking her into his arms.   
  
Smiling up at him, "And, I'll help you."   
  
Chapter 29  
What you've been waiting for...   
  
Sorry Fanfiction.net people but you won't get chapter 29. You will need to go to either Media Miner or Adult Fan Fiction.net to read it. 


	29. What You've Been Waiting For

**Hello Again  
Chapter 29  
What you've been waiting for... **

  
  
"What DO you have in mind?" She asked.   
  
"I think you know, Doc. And, if anyone dares interrupt.... I'm gutting them." He growled, taking her into his arms.   
  
Smiling up at him, she said, "And, I'll help you."   
  
Inu Yasha lifted her easily, his arms around her waist. Falling back on the bed, he rolled till he was above her. He bent and kissed her forehead; pulling back, he said softly, "One." Another firm but soft kiss to her right temple, "Two." Her left temple, "Three." The tip of her nose, "Four."   
  
"You were on fifty seven." She reminded him, giggling.   
  
Inu Yasha raised his head up, "Yea, but I lost my place. So I figured I'd start over. Now be quiet, woman." His mouth crashed onto hers silencing any comment she might have made. At his soft whimper, of need she opened to him, her tongue twirling and dancing with his. It was a kiss of passion, promises made within it. Both surrendered. Both dominated.   
  
Breaking the kiss she gasped out "Five." He chuckled and licked her chin, before setting his lips to her jaw. She began to keep the count, "Six." Her ear suckled and nipped, "Seven." Back across her jaw, "Eight." Her other ear, "Nine." Down her neck, "Ten." Following the curve of her collar, "Eleven." Her bra became the latest victim to his impatient claws, "Twelve" she sighed as he suckled on one breast. Sparks flew through her, traveling down to her feminine core. She felt the flames of desire leap to life, even as she gasped "Thirteen." She was surprised to find the flesh between her thumb and first finger sent similar sparks through her as he strummed at it with his tongue. The crook of her elbow, another surprising spot. The base of her ribcage.   
  
EDITED 270 words missing   
  
For the second time, Kagome returned to herself. Her head rested on Inu Yasha's strong chest, his hand smoothing her hair gently. She heard him sniff, then a soft whimper. Raising her head she looked into his eyes, "What's wrong?"   
  
Seeing the fear in her eyes and the acid tang of it beginning to tinge her scent, "I want to mark you as my mate, but..."   
  
She smiled, "I want you to." At his sad smile she frowned, "There is more to this than I know isn't there?"   
  
"Hai." He answered.   
  
"Why don't you tell me."   
  
Pulling her tightly to his chest he explained, "I combine our blood and with my claws I write twenty promises, I make you as your mate. The twenty-first, which I write above your heart is love. You have seen the Kanji on Rin's neck? Her's is right below and slightly behind her left ear."   
  
Kagome thought for a moment, then she remembered the few times she had seen Rin with her hair up. The delicate blue kanji on her neck, the Kanji for enmusubi, marriage. She nodded. "I've seen her mark. I always thought it was a tattoo. Are you afraid I don't want to carry your mark?"   
  
"No," he answered quickly, clutching her closer. "I'm supposed to use ...." his voice faded to nothing.   
  
She looked up at him, "Supposed to use?" she saw his face flush with color.   
  
"Your virgin's blood." He whispered a bit louder.   
  
"Oh, well, that does present a problem." She agreed, "Does it have to be that?"   
  
"No" He shook his head.   
  
"Then you just scratch my palm with your claws, and..."   
  
"NO!!" He interrupted forcefully. "How can I promise to protect, defend and guard you if I cause you harm? The spell won't work, the magic will see it as .... threatening."   
  
"Oh." she said. "That does create a problem." After a moment she looked at him, "Can I do it?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Cut myself?" He nodded, "Then we'll get dressed and go..."   
  
"No"   
  
With an exasperated sigh she laid her head back on his chest. "A drop, right? That's all you need?"   
  
"Mmm hmm." he answered sadly, absently stroking her back.   
  
She thought about what she had in her purse, nothing. The cups in the bathroom were plastic. For a moment she closed her eyes, trying to think of something. Opening her eye, she looked at the table, the roses standing in their vase. Roses.... Thorns... Pushing up she kissed him, before leaping off the bed. Pulling one of the roses out of the vase, she held it out to him. "Roses have thorns." Biting her lip she pushed her thumb into one of the thorns, wincing as it sunk in. Putting the rose down she held out her now bloody thumb, "Kagome Higurashi blood, type A negative."   
  
Standing he moved to the small overnight bag, pulling a simple black ceramic cup. Climbing back on the bed he pulled her to his side. Holding her hand over the cup he let a single drop fall into its depths before licking it clean. With a smile, he handed her the cup instructing her to catch his blood in it. He curled the fingers of his right hand, staring at them a moment before he plunged them into his own chest.   
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, as five rivers of blood flowed down his chest.   
  
"The cup... catch the blood." He gasped to her. "Had to show ... I am .... willing to .... spill my hearts .... blood for ... you." Pulling his claws from his chest. Sobbing, she did as he asked, muttering at the stupidity of demon rituals. Couldn't hurt her, but could almost kill himself. As the cup filled with his blood she looked up to see the cuts scab over and close. "Lay back." he told her gently, taking the cup from her. She obeyed. Dipping a claw into the blood he stirred it, whispering words in a language she couldn't understand, full of soft growls, whimpers and yips. Scooting up he gazed into her eyes, "I promise Adoration," she felt the blood, which should have been cold, but instead was warm form the Kanji on her forehead. "Devotion, Encouragement, Faithfulness, To Guard, To Honor, To Cherish, To Inspire, To Keep, To Nurture, To Uplift, To Value, Loyalty, Protection, Respect, Support, To Treasure, Worship, To Defend, To be Yours" Each word was accented by the drawing of a Kanji on her body. At the twenty first promise, his eyes locked with hers as he drew the Kanji and spoke the word, "Love."   
  
They both felt the magic swirl around them. Inu Yasha watched as the bloody Kanji seeped into Kagome's skin, leaving no trace of the carefully drawn Kanji. He felt the magic search his mind and heart, then pull away. In stunned fascination, he watched as two characters seemed to draw themselves on the side of her neck. Small and silver they formed a word, aisai. Aisai, beloved wife, he leaned forward and kissed the mark. "Aisai" he whispered. "Your mark is aisai."   
  
Kagome was puzzled for a moment, she was positive that Rin's mark was enmusubi. "Did we do something wrong? Shouldn't it be the same as Rin's?"   
  
He chuckled and pulled her close. "No, each mark is unique. Your's is aisai."   
  
She smiled at him and pushed him back. "Now, it's my turn." Kissing his forehead she whispered, "One." Somewhere around kiss fifty she pushed his hands away pinning them gently to the bed. Meeting his eyes she smiled "Keep those hands there." When he lifted them, she pushed them down again, "That's an order, sex slave." Their laughter filled the room, but he kept his hands on the bed as she continued her count. 


	30. Happily Ever After?

**Hello Again  
Chapter 30  
Happily Ever After? **

  
  
On Monday they returned to the real world. She to being Chief ER Resident at a busy metropolitan hospital, he to taking care of the home and raising his son. The two things he understood completely in the modern world he found himself in. The next weekend, in full traditional garb, Inuyasha Shinwa married Kagome Higurashi in a Shinto ceremony. Only family attended. Here is where the fairy tales would say "and they lived happily ever after", but with life, that's different. They were for the most part, happy.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Inu Yasha and Kenmaru entered the pharmacy. Seeing his mother's old friend, Kenmaru waved, "Hi Hojo!"   
  
"Hi Kenmaru, how's your mom?"   
  
"Kagome's fine," Inu Yasha answered.   
  
"Still taking care of Kenmaru, huh? Told you she's still in love with his father."   
  
Inu Yasha smirked, "Yea, lucky for me... I'm Kenmaru's father."   
  
"But... How..."   
  
"I was in an accident and in a coma for a while, when I woke I didn't have any memories. They were afraid that too much information too soon would be bad." Smiling, Inu Yasha called, "Come on, son, we need to go get the fish for dinner."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
They built a modest home on the small section of land Sesshomaru had gifted them with. Contrary to a typical Japanese family, Kagome continued to work, becoming one of the top trauma doctors in Japan. Inu Yasha stayed home and took care of the house and kids. It was something he understood. The income from Sesshomaru's investments based on Shippo's and Myoga's knowledge provided well for his family.   
  
His memories never completely came back. He remembered there being someone before Kagome, that she had pinned him to the Goshinboku. He knew he had gone off with her after Naraku was defeated.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
"Inu Yasha?"   
  
"Hmm?" He asked nuzzling her hair, enjoying just holding her.   
  
"Do you remember that time at the Goshinboku when I came up on you and Kikyou?"   
  
"I remember you being upset. I remember feeling I couldn't see you again. Why?"   
  
"Well what about the time Kikyou..."   
  
He sat up abruptly, grasping her shoulders he turned her to face him. "No, I don't remember. How many times must I say it? I do not remember Kikyou. I don't care if I ever remember Kikyou. That bitch cost me almost seven years of my son's life. She can go to hell, for all I care."   
  
Kagome laughed, "I think she is there."   
  
"Feh. Then she can stay there."   
  
Nine months later, Yukiko was born.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Kagome walked through the kitchen door in time to see three year old Yukiko stomping around the kitchen. Apparently, the girl had learned a new word, and was trying it out.   
  
"Fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck..."   
  
"Yukiko!" She screeched, "Honey, where did you learn that word?"   
  
"From Daddy..."   
  
"Where's your Daddy now?"   
  
"In 'da bafroom..."   
  
Patting the girl on the head, "Don't say that word anymore, baby. It's a bad word, and Daddy's in trouble for teaching it to you." She moved through the house towards the bathroom. Finding the door open, she peered inside, to find her husband scrunched up on his side, wedged between the toilet and the bathtub.   
  
"Give me a fucking bush in the Sengoku Jidai.... any day.. God DAMN indoor plumbing. Who the FUCK designed this shit."   
  
"Inu Yasha." She called softly.   
  
"WHAT!?!" he barked.   
  
"Is there a problem, dear?"   
  
"Yea, this GOD DAMN nut. Finger tight my ASS. Who's finger tight? JINENJI'S?"   
  
"Inu Yasha, language please. The children." She reminded.   
  
"Take 'em to your mothers." He growled.   
  
"Honey... which way are you turning it?"   
  
"I'm turning it to the right. Why?"   
  
"Have you tried turning it to the left? My father used to say righty-tighty, lefty-loosey."   
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Kagome?"   
  
"Just humor me, dear, try turning it to the left."   
  
"Fine." A few moments later, "Gah... Hand me a fucking towel."   
  
Handing him the requested towel, "Did it work dear?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Ayume looked over at her new husband, Genken, talking with the, for the night, black-haired, Inuyasha. He'd told her of a ritual they would perform later. She tugged Kagome's hand. "Genken mentioned a ritual?" She asked.   
  
Kagome chewed her lower lip for a moment, "Ayume are you a virgin?"   
  
"Yea." Puzzled at Kagome's sudden whoosh of breath.   
  
"That's a plus. The ritual is a bit disconcerting. Just remember he heals fast." Kagome reassured her. "Yuka and Eri want to speak with you. I think I'll go join my mate."   
  
"Kagome, why won't you speak with them anymore?"   
  
"Today's your day Ayume. Don't spoil it with something that can't be fixed." Kagome moved off to join the two Inu Hanyou.   
  
Moments later the bride's screeched, "WHAT!" could be heard over the music and soft conversation. "GET OUT! How could you do that to Kagome? I never want to see either of you again!" Turning, the bride moved to her mate's side. "Kagome, I am so sorry. I didn't know, or I would never have invited them."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Time has a way of settling old scores. Yukiko's first day of school arrived as it did for all children. While Yukiko lacked her father's ears, she had his coloring including the golden eyes. Unlike her brother it was decided she would attend public schools. Inu Yasha and Kagome stood watching their baby enter the school. Proud smiles on their faces as the little girl squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, not crying like her peers.   
  
"Higurashi?" An almost forgotten voice called.   
  
Turning Kagome looked at the slightly overweight woman. "It's Shinwa now." She corrected puzzled.   
  
"It's me Kimusune. Wow. You haven't changed a bit." She smiled at Inu Yasha, "Still devoted to her huh?"   
  
"Why would I not be devoted to my ma... er wife." He asked.   
  
"I wish all men were like that. My husband found a new girlfriend after the twins were born. At least he's rich." She shook her head. "So call me sometime Kagome, maybe we can get together while the kids are at school."   
  
At that moment, Kagome's beeper went off. Reading the message she smiled, "Sorry Kim, I've got to get to the hospital. Train derailment."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
A/N   
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Each one is treasured and appreciated. This tale is now done, Inu Yasha and Kagome are together and happy, well, as happy as life lets you be. To answer a few questions:   
  
Where's Shippo?   
  
In Chapter 18 - Decorating Blunders, Sesshomaru says: "Which reminds me, I have yet to call the kitsune. If you will excuse me." He was referring to Shippo. Who for the purpose of this fic is working as a magician in Las Vegas.   
  
What does Rin's Mark mean? Is that how Sesshomaru felt at the time?   
  
Rin's Mark enmusubi means marriage; marriage tie; love knot. Sesshomaru loves Rin deeply, with a love that has grown through the time. At the time they became mates, he saw the ceremony as a marriage, that was what the magic picked up on.   
  
How did you come up with the marking ceremony?   
  
As for the elaborate ceremony, I was tired of the standard bite. First having over twenty years experience breeding dogs I can assure you, they do not bite. That is a cat thing. I also felt that magic should play a part, as Inu Yasha is a magical creature. Blood, I also felt was required as he is half demon. I had stated he had checked her for a mark, therefore I had to create one I would be satisfied with. I will be putting up pictures of the hotel room and Rin and Kagome's Kanji within the next day or two on the fashion page.   
  



End file.
